Growing Changes
by Akkadia
Summary: Sequel to Broken Memories. Nearly a year and past and no word save a letter and scattered emails have been found from Yugi, when is he coming home, that's what Yami is determined ot find out, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Akkadia: Whoo

Akkadia: Whoo! Finally I got a chance to post this.

Kanna: I bet everyone will be surprised you posted so soon to be honest.

Akkadia: (glares) what do you mean by that?

Yugi: Oh she just mean's it's a good thing you're on top of your game is all.

Akkadia: So I guess I should take it as a complement then huh?

Yami: Uh, yeah, duuuhhh!!

Akkadia: wow, you're on top of your game as well. But you're going to lose. Well, I don't' own Yugioh, so don't sue!

A/N: Ok, this is not the first chapter, but the prologue. So it won't be as long as the following chapters. But I had to get this out so those who thought I wasn't going to continue will know I will not leaving my readers hanging….forever lol, enjoy the prologue! Notice for the love of me I can't remember if I used Jonouchi or Joey so to make it easier on myself I'm using Joey so don't get on my case about it lol!

_Dear Yami,  
Writing this letter is the second hardest thing I have ever been forced to do. The first was leaving you the way that I did. During the time I spent with you I consider to be the most cherished moments of my life. But nothing in the world lasts forever. I know that better than anyone. First I lost my __mother and father__. Then I was torn from the world I feared and yet was still familiar with. Then I was thrown into a completely different world were everything was completely strange to me. I moved to Domino and was home schooled by my grandfather up until he grew ill and had to stay in the hospital. By that time the school year was coming to an end, so there was no point for me to enroll at Domino High. So I waited until the beginning of this year. But I see now that there was no point. Inheriting this company I admit has forced me to leave everything I now hold dear. But I made a promise to my parents when I was young. I promised I would help rune the company when I came of age by becoming my father's partner. But now the company solely belongs to me. I need to take care of business before I allow myself to enjoy life. When I was with you, you helped me forget all my problems. But even I know you couldn't get rid of them completely. So I decided I would take care of my own problems by not running away. I really wish we could have parted on better terms but please keep in mind I only want to put our relationship on hold, not end it completely. But if you choose to date other people I won't stop you. As soon as I finish taking care of business in __New York__ I plan on returning to Japan and I hope into your arms. Please forgive me if I hurt you in anyway. I just felt if I stayed with you any longer I would not have enough will power to leave when I had no choice. Please Give Seto and the others all my best and thanks for helping me. Until I see you again please stay safe. And please remember I neverstopped loving you.  
All my Love Yugi_

P.S Please keep any eye on my grandfather's game shop for me.

Yami held the letter close to his heard as he glanced at the calendar. It had been nearly a years since Yugi had gone to New York to handle the family business. During that time Yami, Joey and Seto had graduated from high school, and Seto and Joey were both running Kaiba Corp. Mokuba was finishing his last two years of school, along with a part-time job at his brother's company.

Seto was going to offer Yami a job with Kaiba Corp. but there would have been no point. As soon as his parents retired Yami would inherit his parents company and do what he pleased with it. But until then Yami stayed unemployed. He was covered by his parents anyway he wasn't leeching off Seto.  
When his parents had found out about Yugi they found it easier to let their song stay with friends instead of the Astanoshi estate that was clear across the city.  
"Yami, if you're hungry dinner's ready and Seto told me to tell you he managed to unlock the secret link on Yugi's website." Mokuba said entering the older boy's room. Yami had left the door open.  
Yami placed the letter in his side table and followed, Mokuba into the dining room. No surprise, Seto was sitting at the table with his laptop on one side and Joey on the other. Thanks to their trip to America all of them and grown extra taste buds for American food. So they often ate either food they sampled or actually enjoyed, "So Mokuba tells me you managed find the answer to get on the hidden page." Yami said taking a seat in front of his plate of fried chicken.

Seto pushed his plate to the side and open his laptop, "Actually no I guess it. Remember the riddle Yugi emailed us? 'You don't need light to see me because I can't be soon. You don't' need skin to feel me because I can't be felt. What am I?' Well think about it. The opposite of light is dark and you can't see in the dark either.

"But that would be too easy. If Yugi wants to keep it hidden then he wouldn't have made it so obvious." Yami stated.

"You mean you know the password then? " Joey asked as he finished his forth piece of chicken.

"I figured it out right away," Yami said, "I am the password."

Seto finished his chicken and typed in the password, "He's right. The password is Yami." Moments later a page popped up, "So this is what Yugi has been doing."

Yugi slid his chair over, "So that's why we haven't heard from him in so long. He had to travel to all those locations."

"Hey wasn't there a building supposed to be going up next to Yugis' game shop?" Mokuba asked looking over the paper, "See right here." He pointed to the front page.

"That land legally belongs to Yugi, so maybe one of the Motels is going to be built there." Joey said.

"Check the website. Does it say anything?" Yami asked, "If a motel is being built next to the game shop, then maybe Yugi will finally come home."

Seto clicke don a few links before he found what he was looking for, "Yes, here. It says a new motel is currently under constrictions, but the location is to be announced.

"That's got to be it!" Mokuba said.

"Well at least we know the business is doing ok." Yami sighed quietly, "That's good enough for now." He finished his dinner and went back up to his room.

"He still seems upset," Mokuba said, "Seto have you heard anything from Yugi since he sent that riddle?"

"Sadly no, I have tried emailing him but he hasn't sent me back." Seto replied as he logged into his email, "See, nothing."

"Hey I have an idea." What if we call one of the hotels to complain about the services? You could use your business skills and threaten to sue Yugi or something." Mokuba suddenly spoke up, "That way we can get a hold of him!"

Joey and Seto both turned at looked at Mokuba wide-eyed, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my baby brother?" Seto asked. The real Mokuba would never say something like that.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Very funny Seto, But I mean think about it. If Yami doesn't hear from Yugi son who knows what will happen!"

"True. Hey check this out. For questions or comments we can call this number. Mokub get me my cell phone from the charger." Seto instructed.

"Do you think we will even get a hold of Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I don't' know, but at this rate I'm willing to try anything to get a smile back on Yami's face again."

Akkadia: Like I said not as long cause it's a prologue for the story!

Kanna: It is rather short, and does this count as a cliffy?

Yugi: No clue but when do I get to come in?

Akkadia: Next chapter so keep your pants on!

Yami: 3 reviews chapter 1 make it Kadi's b-day present, she's 22 (October 3rd!)


	2. Business vs Bathtime

Akkadia: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this chapter. Had a slight case of writers' block, but I'm back!

Kanna: Uh, Yugi what the hell are you doing?

Yugi: I'm getting my cosplay costume ready for DaishoCon!

Yami: You don't need a costume Yugi, you're cute enough.

Yugi: (blush) Well if this was Halloween still Yami, you wouldn't need a costume either!

Akkadia: Ok, leave me out of it! I don't' own Yugioh so don't sue!

A/N: Ok, here we go. This story is going to be really different from Broken Memories so I hope you are all ready for a change. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter!

Chapter 1: Business vs Bathtime

Yugi Motou stuck his key card in the door and let himself into one of the many rooms of the Motou Motel. He threw his briefcase on one of the beds and threw himself down on the other one, "Oh man that plane ride was torture." He allowed himself to lay on the bed and forget about his duties for a few precious moments before getting up and gathering items for his shower. Today was his one day of rest. The rest of the week was spent press conferences and other events. His parents were a while quite often when he ws younger. When they were home Yugi would always try to spend as much time with them as he could. He now knew why they were always tired.  
As Yugi gathered his toiletries he jumped when his work cell went off, "This had better be important," he answered, trying his best to hold back his frustration.  
"I think it is sir. We have a gentleman on the other line who is threatening to sue us. He demands to speak with you to file a personal complaint."  
Yugi was speechless for a moment. Someone was threatening to sue his company? His parents had never faced this sort of predicament, so he was unsure of how to handle it. Finally he took a deep breath, "Ok, send him over." Moments later he heard a click, "This is Yugi Motou, owner and CEO of Motou Motels. I understand you wish to file a compliant. First please allow me to humbly apologize for any trouble the staff may have caused you. Now sir, may I ask the nature of your complaint and how we can show you how sorry we are?"  
"Well my complaint is that we haven't heard from you in over six months and you're worrying us to death. You can fix it by talking to your boyfriend. Yugi Yami's sick."  
Yami felt the phone slip from his fingers but he caught it, "Seto? Oh my God Seto you have no idea how long I've been wanting to you hear your voice! I'm so sorry, I haven't called. I have wanted to but my schedule is completely packed. I literally have one day to relax so I normally I'm completely exhausted."  
"Uh, Yugi wait a moment where are you right now?" Seto asked suddenly remembering if Yugi was in America it could be early in the morning. He hadn't thought of that when he made the call, "I didn't wake you did I?"  
"No, I'm fine, I'm in Cairo, Egypt right now." Yugi explained, "It's about 6:00 the morning here. I slept on the plane from my previous location," he looked at the clock, "Put Yami on the phone but don't tell him it's me." He searched through his cd book and pulled out a certain cd He then placed it the provided cd player.  
"Hello?"  
Yugi turned the cd player on and allowed the song; "You'll be in my Heart" to play through the first verse and chorus, "That's where you are right now," Yugi said.  
Yami 's voice lodged itself in hit throat. He swallowed before answering, "Yugi is that really you?" he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "Ow!" he looked at the red mark.  
"What happened?" Yugi asked, concerned, "Are you ok Yami?"  
"I just pinched myself to make sire I wasn't dreaming. I felt it so it proves this isn't a dream. You really are talking to me! I only wish I could see your face again Yugi." Yami admitted.  
"Well you could if Seto has a webcam and a mic on one of his computers. We could use that to see and talk to each other face to face." Yugi suggested pulling his laptop from his case.  
"No need to ask Seto, I have my own laptop with all that equipment. I just need to set it up." Yami answered as he pulled his own laptop out of it's case  
"Oh ok, I will send a request link to you and we should be connected." Yugi said as he logged into his messenger, "Ok, I've sent the link."  
Yami wanted and seconds later the request popped up. He clicked the link and hung up the phone, "Yugi ist're really you!" he gasped when his boyfriends face appeared on the screen, "I didn't think I would get so see you…"  
Yugi smiled, "I'm sorry Yami. Did you find my letter?" he watched as Yami disappeared from the screen and returned moments later holding a piece of paper, "I'll take that as a yes." He walked to the other bed, "I have something to show you!"  
Yami tapped his fingers against his laptop, "Yugi what are you up to?"  
"Do you remember the scrapbook Seto and the others gave me?" Yugi asked as he popped back in front of the screen, "Well it's almost finished. I just have two more pages to go."  
Yami smiled as yugi opened the book to each individual page, "It looks amazing Yugi. Have you really been to all these places this past year?"  
"Yeah. I only worked on this for a few hours at night in my room after all the crowds were gone. I'm actually staying in one of my newest hotels right now." Yugi said. That's when he looked up, "Yami's what's wrong?"  
Yami didn't try to hide his upset expression from his boyfriend, "Yugi where are you? When are you coming home?"  
Yugi smiled, "Well Yami I'm in Cairo, Egypt right now. We have the grand opening for one of our newest locations. I have to stay here for a few days, and after that we will be announcing the final location of my motels."

Yami's face brightened, "You mean, here in Domino?"

'I take it you figured out my riddle, then.' Yugi said as he opened the website and clicked the link, "that particular page was made especially fro you, so you could keep up today with what I was doing." With trying to he let out a rather loud and noticeable yawn.

Yami chuckled, "Tired, Huh? What time is it over there?"

By pure instinct, Yugi felt his cheeks flash a deep crimson, "It's actually, about 6:30 in the morning. I'm just exhausted. When I come home don't be surprised if I sleep for about a week."

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" Yami asked trying his best to hide his disappointment.

"Actually, before Seto called, "I was getting ready to take a bath." Yugi admitted feeling the fading blush resurface.

"Yami felt a smirk from on his lips, "Well I'm not stopping you. Just take the laptop into the bathroom with you." He laughed, "Yugi I have never seen you blush that deeply before."

Yugi cheeks had indeed flushed an even dark shade of red, "Well you always knew how to make me blush. You sure you don't mind waiting while I get my bath ready?"

"Well to be perfectly honest, I was planning on taking a bath myself," Yami admitted, "In fact I was heading to the bathroom, when Seto handed me the phone. I'll just fix my bath while I'm waiting for you." He picked up the laptop and carried into his bathroom, and placed it on the sink.

Yugi was already in the bathroom and had the faucet running to fill the tub. He made sure to add plenty of bubbles, which were provided by the hotel. (Yes Motou Motels have everything!)

When the bath was ready Yugi looked to see that Yami was nowhere to be seen on the screen so he took that opportunity to get into the bath, while his boyfriend wasn't looking." He had placed the laptop on the toilet so It was in his path of vision, "Yami hurry up, I'm already in the tub!"

Yami looked at his computer screen, "Yugi, you sneaky little. If only I was with you in person, I know just what I'd do."

"I can just imagine what Joey and the others would say to that." Yugi said as he thought back to the time he was in the bathtub, and Yami had 'accidentally' fallen into the tub with him.

Yami was thinking about the same thing and the two of them laughed, "Well I'm getting in. You can look if you want. Unlike you I'm not shy." He teased causing Yugi to blush once again. Yami stripped and climbed into the tub, "Yugi, have I told you how much I missed you?"

Yugi smiled, "Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear it again." He brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face amongst the bubbled, "I missed you to Yami, so much. I didn't want to leave but I had to."

Yami reached out towards the computer and stopped just before he touched the screen, "Yugi this is the closest I can get to you. But when you come home, I'm taking you into arms, and I'm not going to let go." He promised…. He knew that was a promise that he could keep.

Akkadia: I think that chapter will suffice

Kanna: Is that a cliffy?

Yugi: No clue (pulls out a bunch of bath toys including a rubber ducky)

Yami: (sees the rubber ducky and bursts out laughing. Other follow suite)

Akkadia: well, 3 reviews= chapter 2!


	3. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

A/N: Ok due to the fact my brain does not want to work because of this freaking cold weather, this story will be on temperary hiatus until I get over my writer's block. I am going to continue this, that is a promise. But right now I can't think stright to develop an idea on how to continue. I know where this story is going to go but how I'm going to get there is becoming a rather difficult task. Please keep your patience with me


	4. Hit me with your Best Shot

Akkadia: hey everyone

Yami: (looks at calendar) Where in the world did 2008 go? (Starts looking around)

Akkadia: (sweatdrop) Uh, Yami what are you doing?

Yami: Looking for 2008.

Kanna: Uh, Yami 2008 is over you baka!

Yugi: (walks in covered with snow) Yami, I finished the snowman

Akkadia/Kanna: (look outside to see a snow man with spiky hair, sweatdrop) I'm not going to even ask

Yami: (is still looking) Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh but she does own her newest bomb and flame shelter to protect her from any and all flames given to her because she's an idiot!

Akkadia: Thank you for that interesting disclaimer Yami. Now and go and shovel the sidewalk!

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was hit with the 3 ws. Weather work and writer's block. It's so cold where I am so it's not easy for me to get outside. Well, I had some time off work (which is why this chapter is being posted) Also I'm aware of the fact that the time difference is not right in this chapter but keep in mind its my story! I have to do something lol! Ok, now that I have that out of my system on with the chapter!

Chapter 3: Hit me with your best shot

"Mr. Motou, 5 minutes."

Yugi shut down his computer and shoved it in his bag before grabbing his coat and keycard. He was on his way to yet another press conference He normally pasted a smile on his face seconds before he would walk up to the podium but this time a smile was there already. This would be his second to last press conference. The last one would take place in Domino, Japan and he couldn't wait. As Yugi stepped up to the podium he was greeted with numerous reporters and several flashes from their blinding cameras.

The questions came and some reporters decided to annoy him by repeating the same questions. But that day nothing could put Yugi down. The smile stayed on his face through it all. Everything seemed to be going smoothly when the sound of a gunshot filled the area.

"Everybody get down!"

Yugi didn't think as he hit the ground clutching his shoulder. Pain shot through his body, "I've been shot!" he yelled before losing consciousness.

(Meanwhile over in Japan 3 hours later)

Yami sat up breathing hard. His body was drenched in a cold sweat and he couldn't stop shivering. He climbed out of bed and pulled his robe on and set up his laptop. Yami clicked on his boyfriend's website and clicked on the link to Yugi's press conference. He felt his blood turn to ice as he watched, "SETO!"

Seto Kaiba sat up and groaned. He grabbed his robe and stumbled down to Yami's room, "Yami it's almost 4 in the morning what in the world are you doing?"

Yami grabbed is friend's arm and pulled him to the bed; "Watch!" he insisted.

Seto watched the video and in moments knew exactly why his friend had grown so upset, "Yami. I'm sorry."

Yami replayed the video in slow motion trying to decipher the direction the bullet was coming from but was failing miserably. He was however able to see that Yugi had been hit in the shoulder, "We need to get there."

Seto was already on his phone calling his personal pilot, "We can be out there by the late in the afternoon. But for now you need to get some sleep. It's storming outside and I am not about to have my pilot try to maneuver through that mess. It should be clear by early tomorrow morning. Now get some sleep, we will leave as soon as the storm clears."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep." Yami said as he leaned back against his headboard and propped his laptop on his knees, "I'm going to do a little research. Seto do me a favor and call this number." He handed his friend a slip of paper with a number, "Yugi said if I ever need to contact him for any reason I should call this number. He said to ask for a Mr. Chancely."

Seto flipped his phone open, "Chancely huh? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"No clue. But according to Yugi it's his personal assistant so..."

"Ah I see." Seto dialed the number and waited several moments before someone finally picked up.

"What the hell do you want? We don't have anything!"

"Mr. Chancely? This is Seto Kaiba president of Kaiba corp, and a close friend of Yugi's. We saw his press conference online and saw him get shot." Seto said slightly startled by the tone of voice coming over the phone.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba, my apologies. Yes, Master Motou is currently in the hospital being treated for his injury. He was just shot on the shoulder. But it was close; too close," Chancely answered.

Seto thought for a moment before smacking himself in the forehead, "This is Fredrick Chancely; the police officer from San Francisco who helped us when my younger brother was kidnapped?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you remember me." Chancely admitted, "But I assume you and your brother are well?"

"Yes, we are. But wait didn't Yugi say you had to move to California because of your girlfriend?" Kaiba asked.

"Wow you do have a good memory. Well she and I decided to just be friends and I've been Master Motou's personal assistant and body guard for quite a while now." Chancely explained, "I'm sorry to say Yugi's still in surgery removing the bullet but we had to transfer him quite a ways. I will call as soon as I hear news."

"Well, as soon as the storm clears we will be heading to Cairo. If luck is on our side we should be there by late this afternoon." Seto answered.

"By then Yugi should be in recovery." Chancely grew silent, "This doesn't make any sense. Yugi has been to countless press conferences and events. This is the first time anything like this has happened."

Seto began to chew on his fingernail, "Well I know one thing. Once Yami finds out who did it, he's going to make him wish he'd never been born." He cringed when he heard a shattering come from behind him, "Yami?"

"That will be the bastard's head." Yami said pointing to a shattered vase lying on the carpet across the room.

Seto only shook his head, "You're lucky that's one of my cheap ones and that I know that you're upset."

Yami merely ignored his friend as he continued typing, "Argghh! I can't believe this!"

"Uh, I have to go." Seto flipped his phone shut and threw his body on top of Yami just as the other boy was about to throw his laptop across the room, "Yami, don't! You need to calm down!"

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Someone just tried to murder my boyfriend at the biggest event of his life! And you expect me to calm down!" Yami was furious. It seems the fact that Yugi was shot at had finally sunk in.

Seto did the only thing he could think of and slapped Yami across the face, "Yami either you calm down or by God you're going to make me do something I'll regret."

Yami's eyes went wide before he leaned into Seto's body and allowed the tears to finally flow.

Seto pulled his friend closer, "Yami, its ok. We know that Yugi's ok by the way Chancely told it. He's in surgery and should make a full recovery."

Yami shook his head, "That's not what I'm upset about, Seto. I thought we were over all this when we sent Eric to prison and Anzu out of our hair. Yugi has done nothing to deserve this yet he's become a prime target no matter where he goes. I'm upset because I wasn't there to protect him. I know it wasn't my fault but I can't help the fact I feel so guilty."

Seto's eyes went wide. So that's why Yami was so upset. The thought of knowing you had just spoken to your love a mere 7 hours ago and then hearing that he'd been shot and almost killed. He guessed Yami didn't want to believe it. But reality was too much for him and he finally broke down and exploded, "It's ok, Yami. Just stay with me." He whispered. He looked down to see Yami had fallen back asleep. It was already 6 in the morning and he had told his pilot to be ready no later than 9. Seto knew his friend needed these precious few hours of sleep and he was determined to let him enjoy it.

(5 hours later)

"Mr. Kaiba, where would you like me to land?"

"As close to the Cairo hospital as you possibly can." Seto answered. He looked back to see Yami's grip tighten even more on the armrest of his seat, "We should be reaching Cairo in less than an hour." He was trying his best to assure Yami so he wouldn't kill the armrest.

"Well perhaps we can make a stop at the college and see Ryou and Bakura.' Joey suggested, "I wonder if they heard about Yugi as well."

"Hey look isn't that the Mediterranean Sea?" Mokuba asked looing ou the plane window.

"Yeah you're right. We may get to Cairo sooner than I thought." Seto said.

"Well we are going straight to the hospital." Yami's tone was as cold as ever. No one blamed him though. They knew he had every right to be upset and they didn't hold it against him.

"Do you guys have any idea who might have shot him?" Mokuba asked.

Yami now had an empty water bottle in his hand and he was slowly crunching it, "I think I do."

Akkadia: (sings) Cliffy cliffy I just wrote a cliffy!

Kanna: Yep that's a cliffy all right Uh Yami what are you doing now?

Yami: (has stopped looking for 2008 and is now looking for his keys the tank he rented)

Yugi: (holds up the keys) You want them come and get them! (runs off with Yami chasing after him)

Akkadia: (goes to hid I her new bomb and flame shelter) 3 reviews= chapter 4!


	5. Questions and Reunions

Kanna: Hey everyone! Kadi-chan, are you ever going to come out of there?

Yugi: (looks back and forth from Yami's tank and Akkadia's bomb shelter) after taking this long to update I highly doubt it. Yami is ticked.

Yami: Oh ticked doesn't even cover it. I highly doubt the readers are as mad as I am.

Akkadia: (from inside her bomb shelter) It's not my fault. I fell into a state of depression for a while because I was fired!

Yami: (Hits the brakes) Oh yeah that's right. (Climbs out of the tank) Well you got away with it this time Akkadia But next time you won't be so lucky.

Kanna: Oh brother Well, Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh. She does however own Dr. Girachelli, and Fred Chancely so don't sue.

Yugi: On with the fic!

A/N: Ok straight to the point. I had writer's block and I lost my job! Enough said. Sorry for taking so long I just completely lost track of this stories path but I'm back. I only hope you guys like this chapter. Trust me things are going to get good. If you may call correctly, I didn't settle all of Yugi's scores in Broken Memories! (hint hint) Also this chapter will be the only shorty short chapter in the fic since I still have writer's block. But I'll try me best to keep it above 1500!

Chapter 5: Questions and Reunions

Yugi sat up slowly and clutched his head groaning, "Oh man that's smarts." As he looked around 3 questions entered his mind. Where hell was he? How did he get here? Why the hell did his arm hurt so much? His attention was snared by the light snores coming from somewhere within the room. Yugi glanced over to the figure sitting next to his bed, "Freddy?"

Fredrick Chancely opened his eyes at the sound of a voice. Once his half awake half asleep mind took a moment to register the voice and pinpoint the owner, Yugi had leaped out of bed and jumped into his lap, "Master Motou I!"

"Fred stop being so formal. You may be my bodyguard but you're also one of my closest friends!" Yugi said as he climbed back into his bed, "Now perhaps you can explain what happened to me.

Fred blinked, "You mean you don't remember? Master Mo…I mean Yugi, you were shot while you were doing your press conference. The police are questioning the individuals they managed to track down who didn't present a badge. Uh…Yugi?"

Yugi didn't answer for several moments as he tightened his grip on his bed sheets. "That low down son of a bi-" Yugi started but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Ah Mr. Motou I see you're awake." A man dressed in the usual white lab coat entered the room, "My name is Dr. Girachelli. I performed the surgery to remove the bullet in your arm. I wouldn't consider myself lucky if I were you young man."

Yugi winced at the phrase 'young man', "With all due respect Dr. how old do you think I am?"

"Oh I know you are 19, but even so, you're still young in my book." Dr. Girachelli smiled, "Now, if you feel well enough there is a police officer who would like to have a word with you. If you're not up to speaking to them right now I can ask they come back at a later time."

Yugi leaned back and took a sip of his water, "No, that's fine, might as well get this over with."

"Very well. I will go and fetch them now. They are sitting in the waiting room." With that Dr. Girachelli walked out of the room.

"Yugi, you were about to stay something earlier…but I ask you not repeat the same phrase. However, might I ask if you have any idea of the prime suspect?" Fred asked noticing the fire in his 'boss's' eyes.

Yugi finished his water and crunched the cup in his hand, "Yes, I think I do." He turned to face Fred, "But before I tell you I need you to do me a favor. Well actually it's a job" Before he could continue the door opened again.

"Yugi, I have an officer Coltzer here to speak with you." Dr. Girachelli announced.

A young woman with short brown hair stepped into the room, "Mr. Motou, if you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Yugi's jaw dropped at the sight before him. He was expecting a bald guy decked out in the police officer uniform. He regained his composure as he nodded towards the chair next to his bed, "Ask away officer. It's not like I'm new to things like this."

"Mr. Motou…I…"

"Please call me Yugi." The Motel owner requested.

"Yugi then. Well Yugi, we understand you have attended a number of press conferences. And this is the first time anything like this has happened am I correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And do you have any enemies from other companies you think might be jealous of your success?" Coltzer asked.

Yugi scoffed, "I think a question like that is something you should already know the answer to."

After several more questions Officer Coltzer stood up, "Well, thank you very much for you time Yugi. We will check back with you. Please contact us if you remember anything." She handed him a card and shot him a smile, "Have a good day and I hope you heal soon."

Once the room was vacant save himself and Chancely Yugi turned to his bodyguard, "As I mentioned before Fred, I have a job for you."

"Yes, what is it?" Chancely had stayed quiet and kept his thoughts to himself during the entire questioning.

"Yugi jotted a number down on a slip of scrap paper, "I want you to contact Seto Kaiba from Japan immediately."

Fred could feel a smile form on his voice, "I don't believe that will be necessary."

"Fredrick Chancely, I do believe that will be necessary. Now either you contact Seto Kaiba, or I'm cutting your salary in half. Do you understand me?" Yugi demanded

"What happened to you?"

The pen in Yugi's hand fell to the floor with a light clatter and his jaw followed soon after. He knew that voice anywhere. Once his mind decided to start functioning again Yugi slowly turned his head to the door, "Ya-Yami?" Before he had a chance to speak again Yugi found himself locked in a nearly bone crushing embrace with his look alike.

"Yugi, I was so afraid." Yami murmured into his boyfriend' uninjured shoulder, "I was so afraid I lost you."

Yugi; finally realizing just how much he had hurt Yami when left a year ago, pulled away from the embrace enough to lean back in to a heated kiss. Even though it had only been a year to both of them if felt like decades since their lips last met. He could feel Yami's tears on his hospital gown.

Yami pulled back only to grant himself the oxygen his lungs were nearly screaming for and to look into Yugi's amethyst eyes, "I missed you so much." He muttered, "I love you Yugi." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead

"Ahem. Not to break up this quite literally touching moment Yami, but do you think we might be able to see Yugi as well? Or do you plan to hog him to yourself?"

Yami turned to see the others staring at them and felt his cheeks fade a light red, "Ah gomen." He released Yugi and stood up.

Yugi nearly felt the wind get knocked out of him as Mokuba hugged him, "Whoa! Mokuba you've grown!" he said as he hugged him back, "It's good to see you again."

Once Mokuba let go Joey walked up and pulled him into an embrace as well,

It's so good to see you Yuge. You gave us quite a scare."

Yugi chuckled, "It's nice to hear you call me Yuge again."

After Joey let go Seto walked up and sat on the bed. Seconds later the two of them were locked in an embrace as well, "I never want you two to go through something like this again understand?"

Yugi smiled as he returned the embrace, "Thank you Seto." He murmured. Seconds later his body was racked by a harsh coughing fit.

Yami was at his side in seconds, "Yugi, you mean are you still?"

Yugi stopped coughing and looked at Yami, "You remember don't you?"

Akkadia: (from within her bomb/flame shelter) I know it's a bad place to stop, but I'm still working on job applications and I have severe writer's block!

Yami: (starts looking over Akkadia's previous stories)

Kanna: Uh Yami what are you doing?

Yugi: Yami's going to count how many cliffies Kadi has written since she first started posting on this sight.

Kanna: (sweatdrop) Ok, I think he has a little too much time on his hands.

Yami: would you rather I get back into my tank?

Kanna: Yadda! Well 3 reviews = chapter 6!


	6. Discoveries and Disappearances

Kanna: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long with this chapter….Uh Yami what in the world are you doing?

Yami: I'm looking for the duct tape.

Akkadia: (from within her hamper) Duct tape? When in the hell do you need duct tape for?

Yugi: Yami needs to fix the record you broke.

Akkadia: Record?

Yami: Yeah, it's taken you almost 3 months to update this! In other words you broke a record!

Akkadia: (laughs so hard her hamper tips over)

Kanna: You idiot you can't fix a record like that. It's just a figure of speech!

Yami: Oh, well I guess I'll go back to counting crazy Akkadia's cliffhangers.

Yugi: You mean you still haven't finished counting them?

Yami: Yugi this is Akkadia we're talking about here remember?

Yugi: Oh yeah, well Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh! On with the fic.

A/N: short but sweet, I'm sorry it took so long and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Also I apologize in advance if this chapter is slightly short still have that damn writer's block!

Chapter 6 Discoveries and Disappearance

A dream.

That was the first thing Yugi thought was happening when he opened his eyes. But then he felt a sharp pain course through his side and up to the base of his shoulder. It couldn't have been a dream. Pain was never this severe in any of his dreams. But then the pain seemed to subside when he felt a pair of soft lips connected with his own. If this was a dream, he hoped he wouldn't wake up any time soon. When the lips started to pull away Yugi couldn't cease the whimper that cruelly escaped his own lips.

"I see you're finally awake."

Yugi's eyes opened all the way and locked themselves onto a pair of crimson orbs shining with what appeared to be concern. He knew those eyes anywhere and he just wanted to drown himself into them if only for a moment, "Good morning."

"Good afternoon is more like it. You've been sleeping ever since your last coughing fit." Yami walked over and pushed the nurse's station button, "The doctor asked me to inform him the moment you woke up. And you know for a fact I stay true to my word."

"At least one of us does." Yugi averted his eyes away so his boyfriend wouldn't be able to see the guilt dancing in them. He looked around, "Say where are Seto and the others?"

Yami sat down on the edge of the bed, "Oh, Seto Joey and Mokuba headed out to see if they could track down Ryou and Bakura. They're vacationing here in Egypt. And Fred told me to tell you he headed back to the hotel to finish up some paper work in your stead and get some shut eye"

Yugi's eyes widened, "Oh, really? Hmm, well if I had known I would have invited them to stay in my Motel located here." His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, "Oh Dr. Girachelli."

Dr. Girachelli approached his patient, "We have received files from your previous physicians and they have told me about your condition. Your grandfather suffered the same symptoms did he not?"

Yugi's eyes went wide, "How did you know? How did they know?" He leaned forward and began breathing hard, "No one was supposed to know about that!"

Yami pulled his boyfriend into his arms, "Yugi you need to settle down!"

Yugi pushed Yami away in frustration, "Don't tell me to settle down! Did you tell them?"

Yami's eyes widened, "Of course not. Look what happened the last time I told someone!"

Yugi relaxed for a moment before tensing up again. "If word get out of my symptoms then he'll come. Don't you understand? He'll come and get rid of me for good!"

"Who?" Both the doctor and the boyfriend questioned.

Yugi threw himself back against his bed, pulled his pillow out from over his head and covered his head, "Everyone just leave me alone!"

Yami placed a hand on the smaller man's shoulder, "But Yugi-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Yami stepped back in surprise, "Ok, Yugi, if that's what you wish." He turned to the lab coated man standing behind him, "Trust me it's best to just leave him alone for a while."

Dr. Girachelli nodded before following Yami out of the room. Once they were out of Yugi's ear shot he turned to face the spiky haired man, "What was that all about anyway?"

Yami looked straight in the man's eyes, "Can I trust you? I mean really trust you?"

Dr Girachelli looked around before taking a hold of Yami's hand, "Come to my office in about 30 minutes. I will be on my lunch break then. If you feel you can trust me, then meet me there and tell me everything you wish to tell me." With that the doctor turned heel and headed off to check on his other patients.

30 minutes had past and Yami and was standing outside of Dr. Girachelli's office. He had contacted Seto and told him to tell the others to leave Yugi alone for a while if they returned to his room before he did.

After a soft tap on the door he was granted permission to enter, "Ah Yami." Dr.

Girachelli motioned to his desk, "Feel free to take a seat or stand. I will not try to make you feel uncomfortable."

Yami nodded in thanks as he took a seat, "I can't go into details but I'll tell you what I can."

Dr. Girachelli nodded as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded hands indicating he was in fact ready to listen."

Yami took a deep breath, "You know that Yugi is the owner and CEO of Motou Motels right? Well, before he inherited the company he had some difficulties in his past. We believe or at least he believes that is someone after him so they can take control of the company and use it for their own desires."

Dr. Girachelli looked at the other man suspiciously, "And you don't?"

Yami tightened his grip on the arm of the chair, "My boyfriend was just shot at. Of I believe him. I always have. I'm just not ready to accept that fact."

"Well, I think the only thing you can do is stay by Yugi's side. He will be released tomorrow." Dr. Girachelli looked at the small digital clock sitting on his desk, "You best get back to check on that young man. I have to head off to a quick meeting."

Yami hesitated before taking a hold of the doctors coat sleeve, "Do you think you could make arrangements for me to stay the night here?" He cast his eyes down to the sky blue carpet, "I-I don't think it would be a good idea for Yugi to be alone tonight."

Dr. Girachelli smiled, "Way a head of you. I was in fact waiting for you to make that request so I guess all we have to do know is wait out the night."

Yami smiled, "Thank you."

"So he just blew up then?"

Yami was sitting in the cafeteria surrounded by all the others nursing a mug of lukewarm tea. He had headed down to there to fetch something to settle is aching stomach and was greeted by his friends.

"Yeah, apparently if word gets out about his 'condition' it may spell trouble for us."

"But do the police even know who it was that shot him?" Joey asked gradually taking a sip of his soup. For once in what seemed like forever he claimed to have nearly lost his appetite.

Yami finished up his tea not caring the fact it was nearly ice cold, "No and frankly I'm starting to get irritated." He made to slam his fist down on the table but was stopped when Seto grabbed his arm in mid-air.

"Acting like this is not going to help Yugi. We need to figure out a way to help the police without appearing too inconspicuous."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think I'm going to go check into the motel. See what's great about them." Joey stood up leaving his half eating sandwich and nearly full bowl of soup at the table, "You coming Blue Eyes? Mokuba should be there now."

Seto stood up and pulled Yami up with him. With no hesitation he pulled his best friend into a tight embrace, "Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

Yami returned the embrace just as fierce, "Thanks Seto I needed that." He pulled away, "Well, I'm staying here for the night and then Yugi and I will meet you at the hotel." With that he turned heel and headed up to Yugi's room. As he entered the door he was greeted by a metal pole to the head followed by a wave of darkness…

Akkadia: (From within her hamper) Was that too cruel?

Yami: (rubbing his head) You just knocked me out you stupid little-

Kanna: Yami no swearing!

Yugi: Why don't you just finish counting the cliffies. It should take your mind off other things. And you were right, this chapter is short…well compared to the others you've written lately.

Akkadia: Correct me if I'm wrong Yugi but doesn't dingbat need a mind to have to take off something? And I told you guys before I have writer's block!

Yami: You are so lucky I'm counting these.

Kanna: Oh brother 3 reviews= chapter 7!


	7. Three Strikes

Akkadia: (dressed in battle gear carrying her hamper back inside)

Kanna: Hey everyone. Uh Hikari what in blue blazers are you doing?

Yugi: Don't you mean Blue blazes?

Yami: No, Kanna and dead meat are stuck on Ouran High School Host club right now.

Akkadia: (ignores everyone as she sets her hamper back up takes off her battle gear and climbs back inside)

Kanna: Once again I'm being ignored. Does anyone know what she was doing?

Yugi: She was airing out her hamper. One of her reviewers reminded her to do it.

Yami: Ok, now that we have that out of the way are we going to get this chapter up? Or do I get to do some punishing (cracks knuckles)

Kanna: There will be none of that. If you tick her off she'll purposely take longer to post this.

Yami: Good point.

Yugi: Which one? Lol, well folks obviously Akkadia doesn't own us so don't sue!

Kanna: On with the fic!

A/N: Ok, short but sweet yet again. This chapter will be another short one. I'm still suffering from writer's block to a certain extent. I know what I want to do with this but getting there is the problem. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 7: Three Strikes

Yami slowly opened his eyes and reached out in hopes to knock away the cause of the constant pounding in his head. But to his surprise all his hand met was air.

"I think he's starting to come around. Someone bring another bag of ice."

Yami could have sworn he recognized the voice. Why did it sound so familiar? He tried sitting up but found that to be a really bad idea has his head began spinning causing him to fall back again.

"Whoa! I've got him."

"Well we better make sure he's alive because I'm going to kill him!"

"Bakura I don't think Yugi will be happy about that."

Bakura? Yami sat up, this time slowly to avoid pulling the same idiotic stunt and looked around. Sure enough the 'albino idiots' were sitting on the floor surrounding. Floor? What the hell was he doing on the floor? Yami took a moment to recollect himself. That's when he felt the throbbing pain knocking on his head again. Instinct over took him and he reached up to feel a decent sized goose egg, "What the hell happened?"

"That's usually the question were supposed to be asking you." Bakura stated in a harsh tone. He was calmed down by Ryou's hand on his shoulder, "We came to visit Yugi and when we entered the room we found you passed out cold on the floor."

Yami smirked, "And you didn't get assistance from a doctor because?"

"There was no need." Yugi said as he sat up, his face completely neutral to the others.

Yami slowly stood up with Ryou and Bakura's assistance, "What do you mean there was no need?" he walked over and sat down on the eve of Yugi's bed, "Don't tell me you're still mad at me."

Yugi sighed as he shook his head, "No I'm not mad. But I am confused."

Hearing that Yugi was no longer upset with him made his heart slightly soar for a moment. Everything came crashing down when he saw the expression on his boyfriend's face, "Yugi what's wrong?"

"He was here."

"He who is he?"

Yugi turned to Yami and without thinking pulled his boyfriend in a deep kiss. After a moment he pulled away, "Yami I need you to trust me."

Yami pulled Yugi closer, "Hikari, I'm the one who should be saying that not you." He stroked the smaller's back, "But you don't even have to ask love, of course I trust you."

"Hey Kura I think it would be best if we left these two alone." Ryou said tugging on his boyfriend's sleeve, "We'll see you later Yami and feel better Yugi."

Yugi nodded is head in return before focusing his attention back on his spiky-haired look-alike, "Yami the one who hit you as the same man who was on the phone with Eric all those years ago."

Yami took a moment for it to sink in, "You mean?"

"Yes, I think it's the same man who shot me. Of course I can't be too sure." Yugi reached over for his water, "After everything that had happened I don't think I know what to believe anymore." Once he placed his water back on the table he was taken by surprise when Yami captured his lips again, "Yami what was that for?"

Yami held his boyfriend close, "To give you solid proof that you can believe in me." He stroked Yugi's cheek, "Why don't you get some rest."

Yugi shook his head in protest, "Hell no. I've been sleeping all day and if I close my eyes one more time…"

Yami chuckled, "Ok, love I get it. Don't get so worked up." His chuckle was morphed into a laugh when he saw the pout on Yugi's face, "An adult yes but still the face and heart of a child…of the one I fell in love with." For the next several moments the two of them just enjoyed the others company. Finally Yami found himself growing curious, "Hey Yugi, please don't bite my head off when I ask this but can you tell me who this man is?"

Yugi bit his lip-instead of Yami's head-in thought, "Not yet. I want to tell all of you guys one time cause I really don't really feel like repeating myself." He turned his head away gazing out the window, "Why don't you go to the Motel. You can see what my family has been working on."

Yami smiled, "Ok, piccolo if that's what you want."

Yugi smiled as nuzzled his head in his boyfriend's neck, "All I want right now is you to stay with me for a few more minutes."

Yami chuckled, "A few more minutes huh? What do you want after that?"

Yugi groaned, "I want to get out of here!" He rolled over, landing on his bandaged arm and winced, "Damn it!"

"Well my boy I'm afraid you will have to stay with us for at least 2 more days. It will at least take a day to recover that wound and one more for observation purposes only." Dr Girachelli stated as he entered the room, "Yugi if you would like something to eat the nurse can bring you something."

Yugi only nodded, "Yami why don't you get going. Tell Seto and the others come here tomorrow. I'll explain everything then." With one last kiss on his boyfriend's lips Yugi sent Yami away.

When Yami had reached the Motel he had found himself starting to regret his decision. He had now idea how he was going to be able to wait a whole day for Yugi's explanation. But now it seemed he had to find a way to keep himself form pulling his own hair out.

When he head entered his room Yami's legs seemed to take on a mind of their own and he found himself beginning to pace. Yami never paced. The only thing that brought his legs to a complete halt was his cell phone scaring the hell out of him, "Hello?"

"That's strike one Astanoshi."

Yami could feel his blood run cold, "Who is this?"

"Are you familiar with the game baseball? The pitcher throws the ball straight into the catcher's mitt three times and the batter is out. I have just thrown the first strike. But in this game you only get one strike. You struck out. Now let's see who will be the next to step up to the plate. Stay the hell away from Yugi Motou. He's mine as well as his company."

Before Yami could say anything in response the line went dead, "Dammit." Before he could stop himself Yami pulled his hand away from the splintered mirror having punched it out of pure raw anger. To his surprise his hand wasn't as bloodied up as he thought it would be. But he knew Yugi's anger towards him was bout to reach new heights when he saw not only the damage to the mirror but to his boyfriend's fist as well. After taking a moment to calm himself down and clean his hand up Yami reached for his cell phone pushing Seto on speed dial. To his surprise, Mokuba was the one to answer, "Where's your brother?"

"Seto's in the shower. Why is something wrong?"

Yami looked at his fist and choked back a wince, "As soon as he's done tell him to come down to my room. Something has happened..."

Yugi: She's right it is short.

Kanna: (looks over to see hamper bouncing around) Oh no Hikari what in the world are you doing?

Akkadia: (peeks out of hamper) Stealing your pixie stix.

Yami: (in the other room at a desk) She's going to get it once this is done…

Yugi: (sweatdrop): if you want to find out what happens next mini story and full story wise 3 reviews = chapter 7


	8. Explanations and Injuries

Akkadia: (throwing wrappers from her chocolate out of her hamper) Hey guys.

Yugi: (Underneath the pile of wrappers)Yami what in the world are you doing over there? And Akkadia don't you think you've had too much chocolate?

Kanna: Don't even try it. Porcupine head over there has been ignoring everyone since the last chapter was posted. And saying Akkadia has had too much chocolate is speaking taboo.

Akkadia: Yeah and unless he wants me to put this update off he'll tell us what he's doing or at least say something and my disclaimer. And Kanna's right.

Yami: (not even looking up from his work) 'Something' Akkadia doesn't own us…

Yugi: (rolls out of the wrappers onto the floor laughing)

Akkadia: Ok, I guess that suffices. On with the fic!

A/N: Oh boy this chapter I hope is going to make sense, cause I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote it up. My brain went buh bye the minute my pencil was in my hand. And I apologize if it's too short again. I hate this damn writer's block Argh! (Goes off in search of dynamite).

WARNING!! Cussing in this chapter is high thanks to the fact I wrote/typed it up during a girl's least favorite time of the month. So I was in a ticked off mood.

Chapter 8: Explanations and Injuries

Mokuba Kaiba glared at the bathroom door but said nothing to it since he knew his voice would be drowned out by the sound of the shower running and to those who could hear would sound like a complete idiot. After hearing the demand from Yami the younger brother had grown anxious. What could possibly be wrong? His irritation towards his brother's choice to take a shower at that particular time wasn't even wavered when Joey walked in after being who knows where. 15 minutes past and the raven-haired young man realized he had started pacing.

"Mokuba keep that up and your brother will have to pay for the damages to the floor." Joey pointed out as he plopped down on the bed and began flipping through one of the books provided in the room, "Man this hotel is something else."

Mokuba stopped pacing for a moment and glared at the blonde sitting on the bed but said nothing as he resumed his pacing. After a while he nearly jumped out of his slippers when he heard the shower turn off and ran to the bathroom door pounding on it to get his brother's attention, "Seto, hurry the hell up and get your ass out here! Something's wrong!"

"Can it at least wait until I'm dressed? Or do you want me to give my boyfriend a nosebleed? And watch your language Mokuba, you know better than that."

Joey only chuckled, "You should have heard him earlier, Seto. He was swearing so much he could have made a sailor blush. Ow!"

Mokuba watched as the pillow struck Joey right upside the head, "I was not and you know it so shut up." He along with Joey jumped when they heard the bathroom door open and saw Seto stepping out dressed only in jeans. The younger Kaiba looked down to see the blonde passed out on the ground, "Seto I never said you could give your boyfriend a nosebleed."

Seto walked over and knelt down next to Joey, "I didn't give him a nosebleed Mokuba; he just passed out. Besides, I left my other shirt in my suitcase." He picked his boyfriend up and grabbed a fistful of hair before yanking it hard, "Nappy time's over pup."

"Ow!" Joey shot up fast glaring at the brunette, "What the hell was that for?" Before he had a chance to receive an answer all three of them jumped when the phone rang."

Seto reached over and flipped it open, "What?!"

"_That's a fine greeting to give to someone. Where the hell are you guys?"_

Seto looked at his phone in astonishment, "What the hell are you talking about?" He pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard a crash followed by a scream, "Yami what the hell is going on?"

"_Never mind just…Get over here! I'm in room 209." _

Seto flipped his phone shut, "Come on we need to get to room 209, something going on with Yami." He reached into his suitcase to grab a shirt and threw it over his head before grabbing his key card and leading his brother and boyfriend out to the hall and down to room 209. Once they reached the door Seto knocked on it with the 'shave and a haircut' jingle.

Yami walked over, opened the door and greeted the first person he saw with a punch in the face, "It's about damn time you idiots!" he pulled back, wincing when he realized he had used his inured hand to punch Seto, "Shit that hurts."

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his jaw the older Kaiba brother grabbed a hold of the other man's hand, "What the hell did you do to yourself?!"

Yami pulled his hand away, "Don't worry about it. You need to hear this." He reached out for his phone which had a playback device on it (no idea if that actually exists, but in my story it does). He played the previous conversation then turned to them.

"What the hell?"

"Those were my thoughts exactly." Yami answered after he flipped his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket.

"No that's not what I meant." Joey walked over to the splintered mirror and looked back and forth from his best friends hand to the mirror, "What the hell possessed you to break the mirror? Yugi's going to have your head."

"Not unless I get to it first." Seto said slapping Yami across the face, "What the hell were you thinking and why didn't you just come and get us?!"

Yami snapped back not believing he had just been hit-even though he probably deserved it after punching Seto in the first place, "What the hell would you have done in my situation?"

"We would have gone to tell someone, not put ourselves in harms way." Mokuba added as he took a seat on the bed, "Now don't you think it would be a good idea to just calm down and sort all this out? I mean what the hell are we going to do about this situation?"

"He's right. But I think the first thing we need to do is tell Yugi about this." Joey put in, "Also I think it might be a good idea to get that hand of yours checked out Yami."

"No problem, Dr. Kaiba on the job." Yami said sarcastically.

Seto was too busy inspecting Yami's hand to say anything in retort, "It looks ok, but next time don't do something this foolish again, or I will have to kick your ass. Let's get some rest. We've had a pretty exhausting day. Besides considering how Yami claims Yugi's been feeling, I don't think news like this would be good to give right now."

Yami bit his lip, "That's true. But I think it would be best if we just wait until he's had a bit of time to relax. In fact until we figure out a solution, we aren't going to tell Yugi anything."

"In other words you want us to keep it to ourselves? Why?"

Yami turned and shot a glare at Joey, "The bastard called me, ok he addressed me, not Yugi, and he chose me as his first target. This is our burden, this time not Yugi's."

The other three looked at the spiky haired man and knew not to argue. Hoping to change the subject Mokuba's head perked up, "Oh I forgot to tell you guys. I ran into Ryou and Bakura. They were at the museum. I got their cell phone number."

For the first time in an hour a small smile graced Yami's lips, "Well let's give them a call and get them over here."

Seto chuckled, "What about the rest we are supposed to be getting." He reached over to do a second inspection on his best friend's hand

Yami shrugged, "Change of plans, ow hey careful."

Seto purposely got rough with the other man causing him to wince again, "After the idiotic stunt you pulled you deserve it." He turned to his little brother, "Give them a call."

"Wait it's almost 9:30, isnt' it a little late?" Joey asked slightly concerned.

Seto and Yami turned to the blonde, "It's Ryou and Bakura, they're night owls, enough said."

Mokuba flipped open his phone and dialed the number. After a while someone picked up, "Hey Ryou, is Bakura with you?"

_"Mokuba, it's nice to hear from you. I knew you said you'd give us a ring but I didn't expect it to be so soon. Oh wait hold on. Kura get over here, Mokuba's on the phone."_

Yami smirked, "Mokuba quick put it on speaker. I think you all know what to say."

Mokuba did as he was told and set the phone on the bed where they all gathered…

_"I got Bakura here. Is there something you wanted Mokuba?"_

"Long time no talk you albino cream puffs." Seconds later the four of them were on the floor laughing.

_"You idiots! Ryou hang up the phone. I need to go kick some ass."_

_"'Kura calm down, they were joking. Besides we just saw Yami at the hospital. Kicking his ass may not be the smartest thing to do right now. Wait who else is there with you?"_

"You two better get over to the Motou Motel, or Seto will have to find some way to make your lives miserable. Trust us he has the power to you know." Yami said as he calmed himself down.

_"Seto's in Egypt? Why didn't Mokuba tell us?"_

_"Ryou how could he when you wouldn't stop smothering him. To be honest I was actually a little jealous. Ow!"_

"Stop beating the crap out of each other and get your asses over here! We have so much to tell you." Yami demanded, "Besides, you idiots should know by now, Seto doesn't go anywhere without Mokuba and Joey."

"_Why the hell is it so important we be there Yami?"_

Yami's voice grew cold, "Because you may be in danger."

Everyone's attention was snared on the spiky-haired man, including Bakura's and

Ryou's, "What are you talking about?"

Yami sighed deeply, all joking and laughter gone from his voice, "Just get over here. I'll explain everything then."

Akkadia: (pops up out of her hamper) Finally I have some leg room. I think I should cut back on the chocolate.

Kanna: (looks down to see the devil dressed in a winter coat shivering). I knew it Hell has officially frozen over.

Yugi: You've got it wrong Kanna, the day Akkadia writes up a story with no cliffhangers is the day hell will freeze over.

Akkadia: (pouting as she goes back in to her hamper) Why does it seem if I do something slightly different from my normal routine, hell will freeze over? And Yami for the last time what the hell are you doing?

Yami: (slams his pen on the desk) What do you think Akkadia? I was writing up our will.

Kanna+Yugi: Will?

Akkadia: Yes I told him to write up my will for me that way I would have time to update. I don't know when or where my readers will attack but I have to be ready for anything.

Kanna: (shakes her head) You'd be bringing it upon yourself Hikari. Well 3 reviews = chapter 9.


	9. Seductive Techniques

Akkadia: (dressed up as Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal alchemist movie) Hey guys.

Yami: What in the world is she doing?

Kanna: She's just returning from her anime convention where she cosplayed as Al.

Ed Elric: (looks back and forth between his brother and Akkadia) What the?

Yugi: Are you done with Akkadia's will?

Yami: Almost. (Gets up on a pedestal) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AKKADIA NOW OWNS YUGIOH!!!

Akkadia: What the hell? Yami what the hell are you doing?! (Runs to hide in her hamper)

Lawyers: (walks in with briefcases in hands)

Yami: Just kidding! She doesn't own us.

Kanna: Yami why the hell did you do that?!

Yami: Well I needed a lawyer here to get this will legal don't I?

Akkadia: (from within her hamper) On with the fic.

A/N: Short and sweet yet again. I hope this chapter isn't too boring and sorry for taking so freaking long!! Also considering this chapter takes place in Egypt, I may make some mistakes. But of course it's my story so…

Chapter 9: Seductive Techniques

Ryou scooted closer to his boyfriend as he glanced outside the window of the cab they just barely managed to catch. After living in Egypt for a while year one learned the tricks of the trade.

"Ryou could you please let go of my hand?" Bakura asked brining his look a like out of his current trance. "I think you've completely cut of my circulation."

Ryou looked down to see he had his boyfriend's hand locked in a vice grip. He immediately let go looking away in hopes to avid his blush being visible to Bakura.

Bakura shook his head as he flexed his fingers in hopes to get the blood to flow back into his hand. "You need to calm down Ryou. We don't even know what we are up against."

"Exactly! You remember all that crap that Yugi went through last year." Ryou protested. "Unless they tell us other wise I'm not going to stay calm."

Bakura only shook his head as he reached into his wallet and pulled out the money to pay the cab driver. Once they reached the hotel they both laughed. "Who would have thought one of Yugi's hotels would be built here? This place is huge!"

"True well let's head inside. Do you remember the floor number?" Ryou asked. "It was either 13 or 30. Yami said it so freaking fast I didn't quite catch it. And you know when Yami's is upset he's a speed speaker."

"Floor 13 trust me." Bakura said as he led his boyfriend past the front desk and into the hallway. "Besides I don't think this building even has 30 floors." He rolled his eyes when Ryou stuck his tongue out at him.

"'Kura do we have to take the elevator?"

Bakura noticed Ryou looking leery towards the elevator doors. "Well, unless Yugi was kind enough to install some stairs I'm afraid we'll have to. You sure you won't be able to go?"

Ryou took a hold of Bakura's hand. "I think I can if you don't mind your hand in a vice grip again."

Bakura leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead before leading him into the elevator. Once the door was shut he could feel Ryou's hand tighten. The almond eyed albino pressed the number 13 button before turning to face his boyfriend.

"Ryou let's try that strategy."

Ryou's face grew dark. "Bakura we can't! What if someone walks in?"

Bakura got closer. "Then we'll break apart when we hear the bell. Look at you Ryou you're trembling."

Ryou blushed as he nodded, "Ok, let's do it." Just as he finished talking Bakura had captured his lips in a soft kiss. Knowing they wouldn't have much time Ryou returned the kiss but kept it at a gentle pace.

Bakura deepened the kiss when he felt Ryou still shaking breaking away from him only when the bell indicating they reached the 12th floor sounded. "I think that worked. Perhaps we should use the elevator more often." He smirked.

Ryou nearly bolted out of the lifting contraption yanking his boyfriend with him. "I think not 'Kura. I was still shaking." He earned a glare from his boyfriend. "Come on we need to find the room."

"Well, it might help if we knew the room number. Did Yami even mention it?"

"209. Trust me." Ryou looked at the room across from the elevator and noticed it was the door to the stairway. "Now we find the stairs!" Letting go of Bakura's hand the chocolate-eyed albino started looking at the door numbers. Finally he spotted room 209 and groaned. " 'Kura down here!"

Bakura looked behind him to see Ryou on the other end of the corridor. "Sheesh!" he took off running and nearly collided with Ryou when he tried to stop. After taking a moment to catch his breath he knocked on the door.

"So run that by me again Yami. I can't tell if your bullshitting or just speaking without a brain."

Yami glared at the albino sitting across from him. "Trust me Bakura this is no bullshit. Or do I need to play the phone conversation to you again?"

"But this doesn't make any sense. Why is this guy going after us?" Ryou asked.

"Because he knows how close we are to Yugi." Seto answered. "By harming and threatening us, he's attempting to get to Yugi and make him crack."

Mokuba stepped out of the bathroom. "Well, what are we going to do?"

Yami stood up. "I don't know about you guys but I'm planning on figuring this out. I need to talk to Fred, see if there's anything we may be missing."

Joey looked up from his position on the bed after developing a rather nasty headache. "You mean like possible threatening letters or other phone calls?"

"Exactly! Yami do you think you can talk to Yugi and ask him about it?" Seto asked. "I think I may have an idea."

Mokuba could see the gears turning in his brother's skull. "Seto you're not going to do what think you're going to do are you?" All eyes were turned to the younger Kaiba. What could Mokuba possibly mean?

"Not to worry I have everything under control. But it all depends on how much information we can gather." Seto said pulling out his laptop and allowing his fingers to work their magic.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, I need you to find out everything you can about the hotel the others and I stayed at when we were in Florida." Seto answered handing them information to use as a reference. "Let's all do what we can."

"You wont' tell me anything?" Yami had returned to his boyfriend's hospital room for two purposes: one to escort the Motel CEO back to his domain, and two to confront him about the man who had sent the threatening call. His conversation with Fredrick Chancely alone had made him start teetering on the edge. Now he wanted to tear his hair out. He had nearly forgotten how stubborn his boyfriend could be.

"I'm not going to tell you a damn thing because it's none of your business." Yami answered giving his boyfriend a dirty look. "I already told you I will take care of the bastard myself." He was taken by surprise when Yami kissed him.

Yami pulled the smaller boy into his arms and pressed his lips to his hard. He had to make Yugi understand that he wasn't in this alone. As the kiss grew deeper Yami felt his boyfriend's arms snake around his neck. After a minute he pulled away. "I suggest we get back to the hotel."

Yugi nodded feeling his face flush a light pink color. He reached over to page the nurse to get the release forms before changing out of his hospital gown and into a set of clothes Fred had brought for him. Once the two of them left the hospital, Yugi took his boyfriend's hand into his own. "Let's get back to the hotel. I want to spend the whole day with you."

Yami smirked. "On one condition, Yugi."

Yugi looked at his boyfriend confused. "Condition?"

"You tell me one thing I want to know and we'll go from there."

Yugi winced but said nothing for a moment. "Very well. What do you want to know?"

"Let's get back to the hotel and get comfortable first. Besides I don't want you running off." Yami answered leading his boyfriend back to the hotel. "Can we use your room? Ryou and Bakura have taken over mine."

Yugi smiled. "Sounds like a plan, let's go." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key card. Once the two of them entered the room Yugi threw himself on the bed and moaned. "Man I love this bed."

Yami chuckled. "I assume the hospital didn't suit your tastes?" he laughed when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. After a minute he calmed down and sat down net to his look-a-like. "So are you going to let me ask you my question so we can get it out of the way?"

Yugi's moan turned into a groan but he didn't look from his pillow. "Fine, ask your question."

Yami took a deep breath. "If there are any I won't ask to see them but has anyone sent you any threatening notes or sent you threatening phone calls or text messages?"

Yugi went silent for a moment. "Yes." He didn't' say anything more as he turned to look at is boyfriend only to be greeted with a pair of warm lips on his. He returned the kiss pushing himself up to gain better access, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck pulling him closer.

Yami broke the kiss long enough to remove his boyfriend's shirt. "God's Yugi you have no idea how much I missed you."

Yugi smirked as he removed Yami's shirt and gaped as his boyfriend's chest. "Why don't you tell me how much you missed me?" he was silenced when Yami pushed him back against the bed.

Yami returned the smirk. "My pleasure." With that he traced his kisses along his boyfriend's chest earning a whimper. "But I think showing you will be a lot easier."

Yugi looked straight into his boyfriend's eyes, before pulling him closer sealing the gap between the two of them….

Kanna: Are you sure you want to end there?

Yugi: Yeah I was sure she was going to write a lemon.

Akkadia: (in her hamper) I will if my readers want me to. Besides I didn't write one now because I'm too busy planning ways to kill Yami, so my hands are tied.

Yami: (in the other room making Akkadia's will legal so he doesn't hear a thing).

Yugi: 3 reviews= chapter 10.


	10. Love and Tension in the air

Akkadia: (Pacing in front of the screen)

Yugi: She's pacing, this can't be good.

Kanna: It isn't. Hikari was fired and she's about to get a bill from the carpenter if she doesn't stop that irritating pacing.

Akkadia: (reaches into her hamper and pulls out her knew cannon.) You want to say that again?

Yami: This is getting out of hand! Someone do the disclaimerbeofr she loses it!

Yugi: I think she already has but she doesn't own us.

Kanna: Warning Lemon chapter no like skip it when it gets there, everyone else enjoy!

Chapter 10 Love and Tension in the air.

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry once again for this chapter's lengthly update. Life for me sucks and how ironic it sucks even more during the chapter containing the lemon for this story. I know i"m not good at writing lemons but I hope those of you who read my stories won't think less of me for it. Well not much else to say so enjoy the fic!

Blessed. That was the only way he could describe himself at that point in time. Even though, he was still wondering what he had done to earn the right to hold an angel in his arms. The 'angel' murmured in his sleep and Yami watched to see what he would do.

Yugi's amethyst eyes opened only to be greeted my crimson. "Hey Stranger." He sat up regretting it immediately as he was answered with a head rush. "Ow." he immediately put his head between his knees in hopes to make the dizziness go away.

Yami looked at his boyfriend; crimson now dubbed concerned. "Oh Hikari are you all right?"

Yugi silenced his boyfriend by kissing his lips. "I'm fine. But I can't help but feel guilty." He chuckled when he saw the look on Yami's face. "I fell asleep while you were kissing me." He turned away hoping to hide his blush. "To be honest it was quite embarrassing."

Yami chuckled in return kissing his boyfriend's flushed cheeks. "I'm not holding a grudge against you, love. I was worried though. I thought you were resting while you were in the hospital."

Yugi pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his knees. "Well, I've been too scared to sleep so I guess I was over exhausted to the point I couldn't stay awake even if I tried."

Yami's face darkened but thankfully Yugi didn't see it. "I see. I suppose that's why you answered my question last night."

Yugi shook his head. "No I answered the question because I wanted to. Because I trust you, ok?" He looked up. "You believe me don't you?"

Yami, was taken back by the question. But he turned to his boyfriend and asked. "Why would you even think that I wouldn't believe you?"

Yugi pulled himself closer to Yami and embraced his boyfriend from behind. "I'm sorry." He kissed Yami's shoulder and sighed deeply. "I was just afraid. To be honest I was afraid you would hate my guts for leaving you last year. Believe me it was the hardest decision I've ever had to make in my life."

Yami tilted his head back to capture his boyfriend's lips with his own. "Well actually if you hadn't left that note I probably would have thought you left me good. Considering the way we parted, well."

Yugi whipped his boyfriend around pulling him into a highly passionate kiss.""I'm so sorry Yami. I never meant to hurt you so badly. I never meant-"

Yami cut Yugi off by attacking his neck covering it in soft feather y kisses pushing him gently down on the bed. "You came back to me. Well actually I came to you but I think you get my meaning. As long as you promise to stay with me I think I can forgive you."

Yugi looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "Promise sounds too subtle. I swear to you I'm not going to leave you." He pulled Yami down into a deep kiss. "And I know there's no way to seal something like this so that's the best I can do."

Yami chuckled again, this time it sent a chill down his boyfriend's spine. "I think I know of a way." He began tracing feather like kisses down his boyfriend's chest.

Yugi gasped as he felt Yami's lips descending on his skin. "Yami?"

"Shh, leave everything to me love." with that he captured his boyfriends lips with his own again straddling Yugi and grinding his hips down. "I'm going to make you glad you fell asleep last night."

Kanna: Once again this is where the lemon starts. Feel free to skip it. If not everyone else enjoy!

Yugi whimpered when his newly developed erection met through cloth with Yami's. "Just what are you planning love?" he was silenced with another kiss to his lips followed by several on his neck.

Yami began trailing his kisses down his boyfriend's body stopping just at the waistband of his love's sleep pants. He hooked his fingers under the waistbands and pulled them off long with the boxers freeing the other boy's prisoned length. Not waisting anytime the older of the two took his boyfriend into his mouth, deep throating him in one go.

Yugi used every ounce of willpower he could muster to keep from bucking his hips up. "Yami! Ah!"

Yami smirked as he continued his task at teasing his lover to the best of his ability. He alone was growing hard at just hearing the moans of pleasure coming from the one he had devoted his heart to.

Yugi tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's spiky hair. "How long have you been planning on doing this?"

Yami stopped long enough to say. "Quite awhile. Now less talking more." he returned to his task and began humming causing his throat and mouth to vibrate.

Yugi couldn't take it as this time he did buck his hips up. His screams of pleasure were now being muffled by a pillow he had thrown over his face. "Yami, please I don't want to come yet."

Yami stopped his task only to return his lips to Yugi's in a needing kiss. "I'm guessing you enjoyed that?"

Yugi was still trying to catch his breath. "Yes, immensely." he sat up and shifted their position so that Yami was underneath him. He then began tracing kissing down his boyfriend's chest tracing his tongue over the kissed spots. "Now it's time for me to return the favor." With that he took Yami into his mouth copying his boyfriend's actions earlier and began humming as soon as he deep throated him.

"Oh my God!! Yugi!" Yami was overwhelmed with pleasure almost immediately as he felt himself being taken by Yugi.

Yugi only smirked as he moved up and down along his boyfriend's length. He continued to tease Yami until he felt his boyfriend begin to shake. "Yami are you ok?"

Yami nodded as he sat up. "I better than ok but we're not done yet love." He pushed Yugi back on the bed and kissed him again. "Are you sure you want this."

Yugi groaned. "Do we really need a replay of last year Yami? Of course I do. But what about."

Yami had already coated his finger with some lube, "Got it from Bakura. Long story." with that he slowly inserted a finger into Yugi's enterance earning a whimper from the smaller boy. "I'm sorry love."

Yugi only shook his head. "No I'm okay, keep going."

Yami obliged as he inserted another finger earning another whimper. Once he was sure Yugi was ready he coated his own member with the lube before positioning himself in front of Yugi's entrance. As he slowly pushed himself in he was answered with a faint cry from Yugi. "Yugi I'm sorry I-"

Yugi silenced Yami by kissing him deeply. "I'm ok, Yami, believe me. I just need a moment."

Yami waited for Yugi to give him the go ahead by resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He began thrusting into his boyfriend feeling Yugi pull himself even closer closing the gap between the two of them with a kiss sealing that oath made earlier.

Seconds later Yugi broke the kiss as he screamed in pleasure. "Yami!"

Yami had a feeling he had just hit Yugi's sweet spot so he repeated his actions earning the same answer as Yugi screamed again gripping his identical hair. "Yugi...Hmm." As he continued to move Yami began stroking his boyfriend's length in hopes to heighten the pleasure. I seemed to have worked as Yugi's grip on his hair tightened as he arched his back causing Yami to go even deeper inside him and then causing Yami to scrape his prostate again.

Yugi was drowning in pleasure and he wasn't sure if he wanted get air anytime soon. Finally at one point Yami had hit his prostate at the perfect angle and rapidly stroked him. that was too much. "Yami, Ahh!" he released before panting heavily.

Yami had been pushed over the edge at hearinghis lover's cry as he too release into his look-a-like. "Are you ok Yugi?"

Yugi chuckled as he pulled Yami down in a heavenly kiss. "I am now." He looked down. "We better get cleaned up. Then I can tell you guys everything."

Yami chuckled. "I've seen the size of that bathtub. Mind if I join you?"

Yugi pushedhimself up wincing almost immediatley. "You may have to. Ow." He gasped when he felt Yami scoop him into his arms. "Thank you Yami." he said as he buried his face in his boyriend's neck, "For everything."

Kanna: Interesting place to stop. Nice lemon too.

Yugi: (walks out drinking a glass of lemonade) Yes very refreshing.

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Yami: Kanna where did Akkadia get that cannon?

Yugi: It's Akkadia. After all these's stories I'm not questioning it anymore.

Akkadia: (in hamper) smart guy.

Kanna: oy 3 reviews=chapter 11


	11. New Protection and Promises

Akkadia: Hey guys! (walks in to her new freezer and starts throwing things out)

Kanna: (dodging) Hikari what the heck are you doing?!

Yugi: I believe she's looking for an excuse for taking so long with this chapter.

Yami: Yeah that and the cliffy she may use for this chapter.

Akkadia: (in freezer) Can someone do the disclaimer please? I'm a bit busy in here!

Yugi: She doesn't own us. Heck she's flat broke!

Akkadia: As sad as that sounds it's true! Thanx Yugi on with the fic!

Kanna: Hikari you forgot something!

Akkadia: Huh? (snaps fingers) Oh yeah! This chapter is dedicated to my reviewer dragonlady222. Thanks for all the reviews and sticking with me through my story!

A/N: Okay writer's block my other stories and the fact my life sucks are the main reasons this story hasn't been updated since the beginning of the year. I know I'm pathetic. I just hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 11: Protection and Promises

He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to leave the comfort of the soft fluffy pillows and the always 'comforting' comforter. But if he had to hear that knock one more time he was going to snap. "Hold on I'll be right there!"

Yami groaned lightly when he felt the bed shift. He rolled over to see Yugi pulling on his robe, holding back a wince. "Everything okay love?"

Yugi ignored the question as he opened the door to see Fred Chancely standing in the hall. "Fred what are you doing here this early?"

"I'm just here to remind you about your 11:00 am meeting. Do you think you'll make it or will we need to reschedule?" Fred answered flipping his cellphone shut.

Yugi's face went blank for a moment. Finally it dawned him. "Oh that meeting! Yeah I'll make it. It's only 8:30. Why are you reminding me this early? You know I've been perfectly capable of keeping in check with my schedule."

Fred shrugged. "Well I assumed since you spent time in the hospital you may have become distracted. I'll take my leave now. Would you like me to pick you up?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, I'll make it on my own. I've hired some more bodyguards so I know I'll be okay. Oh by the way did you find any information on him?"

Yami's attention was snared at the word 'him'. Who in the world could Yugi be talking about? Finding it best not to ponder he snuggled further under the covers peaking out from over the comforter just wishing he could read lips. But he knew there would be a chance he could ask Yugi about it when his boyfriend gave him and the others the promised explanation. When it appeared the discussion was coming to a close Yami averted his eyes as to not appear 'eavesdropping.'

"Thanks Fred, see you at the meeting." Closing the door Yugi limped back towards the bed groaning. "I forgot how painful that is the morning after." he climbed back into the bed and snuggled up against his boyfriend.

Yami wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's petite figure. "Hey love,you have a meeting? What about the explanation you promised?"

Yugi rolled over to see Yami giving him his famous smile. "Don't worry the meeting won't take all day. Since I'm moving back to Japan soon I'm just wrapping up a few loose ends. I'm still going to explain everything." he buried his face in his boyfriend's chest moaning lightly. "I could get used to this."

Yami pulled Yugi closer, "Well you have no idea how long I've wanted to wake up and see you're smiling face." He placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's nose, "I've missed you so much."

Yugi only chuckled. "Well you definitely proved that earlier." he shifted his position causing him to wince. "Damn."

A look of concern plastered itself on Yami's face. "Are you okay? I was too rough wasn't I?"

Yugi sighed. "I'm fine just a little sore. Nothing a hot bath and an Aspirin won't cure." He pushed himself off the bed. "In fact that actually sounds like a really good idea."

Yami whimpered at the loss of Yugi's warmth. "What am I supposed to do?"

Yugi nearly doubled over laughing at Yami's poor attempt at the chibi eyes. "Well you could wake up the albino idiots and tell them I want to hire them as my bodyguards."

Yami sat up, "So that's who you meant when you said you had hired 'extra help'. If it will help you out I think I can risk a black eye."

Yugi turned back around confused, "Black eye? Yami what are you talking about?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Yami answered giving his boyfriend's shoulder's a rub before gently pushing him towards the bathroom, "Now go and take that bath. I'll handle the cream puff twins."

Yugi laughed as he walked into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Yami quickly threw on some clothes, grabbed the key card for this room and the room Ryou and Bakura had taken over. Heading down to room 209 Yami used the key cared and walked right in. Luckily for him the two albino's had actually slept and not 'copied' his and Yugi's actions. Still he couldn't help but go into the bathroom, fill the ice bucket with water from the faucet and dump it on the sleeping non-expecting white-haired idiots.

Bakura was the first to shoot up from the bed. He took a moment to look around and found the culprit; the one who had just signed a death warrant. "Tell me Yami, do you want casket, cremation or would you prefer a watery grave?"

Ryou sat up as well shivering like crazy. "Calm down 'Kura. I'm sure Yami has a reason for waking us up. At least let him explain."

Bakura walked into the bathroom and return with a towel for himself and Ryou. "Okay first he can explain, then his execution."

Yami leaned against a desk. "I'm here to tell you Yugi would like to hire you two as temporary bodyguards. We don't want another incident like what happened before to occur again. Yugi's taking a bath right now before his meeting. I'm pretty sure he can pay you."

Ryou smiled, "If it's Yugi no payment needed. Anything we can do to help him we'll do it. Right 'Kura?"

Bakura peeked his head out from under the towel. "You better believe it. I'm not about to let another tight ass bastard get a way with hurting my friend."

Yami smiled, "It's settled then. Yugi has a meeting later today around 11:00 I think. If you guys want to help I think he'll need you to go with him to the location of the meeting. I'll head back to the room and tell him. Make sure you're ready no later then 10:45." with that he walked out of the room and back to his and Yugi's room. When he entered the noticed the bathroom door still closed. Walking over he gave the door a light tap. "Yugi, can I come in?" When he heard no answer he tried the handle finding the door unlocked. "Yugi are you all right." He choked back a gasp when he realized Yug was unconscious. Forcing himself to calm down Yami noticed Yugi had just fallen asleep. Taking a hold of his boyfriend's shoulders the older man shook Yugi awake, "Hey love wake up."

Yugi's eyes opened and he yawned loudly. "Huh, Yami what is it?" he looked down and answered his own question. "Crap what time is it?" He nearly flew out of the tub figuring he was late for the meeting. In his haste he slipped and fell; luckily into Yami's waiting arms.

"Yugi calm down you're fine. It's only 9:00 You have plenty of time." Yami waited until he was sure Yugi wasn't going to fall before releasing him, "Now get dressed and I'll tell you what Ryou and Bakura said." with that he exited the bathroom, plopped on the bed and flipped on the tv.

Nearly 20 minutes passed before the lock on the bathroom door clicked and Yugi walked out of the bathroom decked out in a suit. "So what did they say?"

Yami's eyes were wide at the sight of his boyfriend dressed so professionally. He snapped out of his trance and patted the space next to him on the bed. One Yugi was sitting next to him he began straightening out Yugi's tie. "Well they said they'd be overjoyed to do it and they'll do it for free."

It was now Yugi's turn to have his eyes widen, "What but I'll feel guilty if I don't pay them."

"Trust me if I know Bakura he's consider beating the crap out of the guy who shot you early the perfect salary." Yami responded pulling Yugi in for a sweet kiss. "Now come on love, lay down with me a while. You still have a little time before the meeting right?"

Yugi sighed deeply as he gave in and lay down next to his boyfriend. "Thanks Yami, you know for everything."

Yami leaned down and placed a gentle but passionate kiss on Yugi's pouting lips. "You don't need to thank me. All I ask is you give me an explanation after this meeting of yours."

Yugi closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Fair enough. But for now let's just enjoy the few precious moments we have."

Yami closed his eyes as well allowing himself to relax if only for the moment. "Sounds like a plan."

Akkadia: (still in the freezer) That's it.

Kanna: (inside the hamper to avoid being hit by the debris coming from the freezer) You have got to be kidding me!

Akkadia: What?

Yugi: There's no cliffy!

Yami: Yeah there's no excuse for me to want to kill you. Dang it and I had the plan already set to be put into ac-(backs up when he sees flames coming from with inside the hamper) Oh crap.

Yugi: (dives into bomb proof shelter) Kadi what happened to the cliffy you were looking for?

Akkadia: Uh it's pretty obvious I couldn't find it. So I let my readers off easy this time

Kanna: 3 reviews= chapter 12 (sound of a drill comes from within the hamper)


	12. It's too much yet not enough

Akkadia: (dark aura) Hi guys (stomps in to her freezer)

Kanna: Oh boy Hikari's on edge again.

Yami: (in hiding place) I'm staying clear of her.

Yugi: Probably the smartest thing you could have come up with Yami.

Akkadia: (in freezer) I dont' own those two. If I did my anger would be used to vent on them big time.

Kanna: On with the fic.

A/N: (tearing at hair screaming) Okay now that, that's out of my system, here is the next chapter. This chapter things are going to get pretty deep. I just hope my readers are still with me on this story. I lost track of the plot for awhile thanks to my overload of stress. But I figured I wan't keep my readers waiting much longer so I came up with this I hope it's satisfactory. I will say however this chapter will be short as hell thanks to this *beeping* writer's block of mine SORRY!

Chapter 12: It's too much yet not enough.

"How the hell can you survive that?"

Yugi looked over at Bakura who was fashioning the expression of a college student who had just listened to the longest and most boring lecture of his life. "Trust me it's not easy. But if I don't work with it Motou Motels could go under. I've had my share of boring meetings but that one went by rather fast to be honest."

Ryou chuckled, "That was considered fast? I would be curious to see how long a dragging meeting would be."

Bakura glanced at his boyfriend like he had just sprouted two extra heads. "Ryou you can't be serious!"

Yugi laughed as he noticed the look on Bakura's face. "You two are ridiculous. Come on my limo's waiting."

Bakura smirked, "Limo huh? You really are riding in high style."

Fred approached them with a look of concern. "Yugi we must get you back to the hotel. A few phone calls from an anyonmous source keep coming in."

Yugi's smile vanished as he turned to his body guards as well as Fred. "I'm assuming these calls have been saved?"

Fred nodded as he led them to the limo. "We're still trying to trace the call but so far no luck. No one can identify the voice either."

Yugi only looked at Fred. "I will be the judge of that. But first I have a promise to fulfill." with that he climbed into the limo along with the others. By the time they had reached the Motel Yugi's hand was bleeding thanks to the digs his nails had created in his palm. " When the others threw looks of concern his way he ignored them, marching straight up to the lobby desk. "Any calls for me Joyce?"

The main receptionist looked up at her boss with a forced smile. "Nothing concerning the company sir but Mr. Chancely told me he would be informing you about the other calls we have been receiving."

Yugi look at Fred, "I want all the information on the calls sent up to my room immediately. No other news is to be delivered until I have given the word. I have something to take care of first." without waiting for an answer Yugi nodded to both Ryou and Bakura. "I'll see you guys later I need to talk to Yami immedately." With that he used his keycard to enter the room only to find Yami looking over his scrapbook.

"Yugi you're back how did the meeting go?" Yami asked noticing the blood coming from Yugi's palms a second later. "Yugi! What happened are you all right?"

Yugi said nothing as he walked into the bathroom to patch his hand up. "It's nothing to concern yourself over Yami." He removed his sports coat and tossed it out the door and began buttoning his dress shirt so it was no longer choking him along with his tie.

Yami walked in and pulled Yugi into an embrace from behind. "Like hell it isn't! You told me no more secrets Yugi remember?"

Yugi sighed deeply as he led Yami over to the bed and broke down right in front of him. "I can't take this much more Yami I really can't. I've held this in for so long and if I keep it in any longer I'm going to snap."

Yami pulled Yugi into his arms and began stroking is back. "It's okay love I'm here take your time take all the time you need." He didn't know why Yugi was so upset but he hoped an explanation was on the way. After nearly 20 minutes straight Yugi had stopped crying but he could tell by the grip his boyfriend had on his shirt he wasn't sleeping. "Yugi?"

"It was right after I moved back here to start taking over the company. I started getting threatening messages and calls. At first I thought it was that guy from Florida a year ago 'Chris' Anzu's cousin but then I realized he wasn't smart enough to find out where I was." Yugi suddenly began to speak taking Yami by suprise. "Each time that guy would call me I knew I had heard the voice before but for the love of me I couldn't identify it. Finally yesterday when you came into my room a man dressed in a lab coat walked in claiming he had to grab something that Dr. Hewlard had forgotten. I could tell this was all bull but I couldn't say anything as he pulled out a knife. You walked i then and he used the hilt of the knife to knock you out. He told me if I tried anything funny he'd slight your throat right in front of me. So I had to pretend like I didn't care once you came to."

Yami was speechless for the moment." Yugi did you figure out who is was?"

"Yes remember when I told you Eric had talked to someone the same day he was planning on killing me? Well that was the same voice. I had only heard it one other time so I couldn't identify it right away. I'm still searching for the actual man even now but I do know that it's Eric's cousin. It has to be."

Yami slowly pulled away from Yugi with a look of realization on his face. "That's who it is? Then that has to be the one who shot you!"

Yugi opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when his phone began to vibrate inside his pocket. He reached in and flipped it open using his professional greeting considering it was his work phone. "Hello Yugi Motou of Motou motels speaking."

"I've always wanted to go to England but why bother when I can bring England to me?"

Yugi looked at the phone as he heard a click. "It was him. I know it was. But what the heck was he talking about?

Yami looked at is boyfriend confused. "What did he say?"

"He mentioned something about England. I don't get it."

Yami's eyes widened in fear. "I think I do. Come one we need to go find Ryou and Bakura right away." He led Yugi out of the room town to the albinos' room knocking on the door. After several minutes Bakura walked out in just a towel.

"Someone better be dying." Bakura stated his almond eye narrow with annoyance.

"Shut up. Where is Ryou?" Yugi said taking the other two by surprise.

"Ryou went to get something from the dining area why?" Bakura asked now confused.

"Call him call him right now he needs to get back up here immediately." Yami ordered with a tone even Bakura knew not to question.

Bakura did as he was told and dialed his boyfriends number only to receive the message. "The number you have dialed is unable to reach calls at this time." The albino's eyes widened and he ran into the bathroom returning seconds later with his clothes on. "Where is Ryou?"

Yugi: (looking nervously at the clothes hamper) Why are there flames coming out of that thing?

Yami: Because Akkadia did something to Ryou and Bakura's locked in there. But the way Akkadia's been feelign I don't think even Bakura would want to mess with her.

Kanna: You're right about that. (to readers) Hikari needs some support you guys give her good feedback if you can she relies on it it makes her feel better.

Akkadia: (watching takumi-kun III Bibou no Detail to keep herself calmed down) 3 reviews= chapter 13.


	13. Trapped

Akkadia: Hi guys. (walks into her freezer and sounds that shouldn't be mentioned echo out of it)

Yugi: What the heck is she doing now?

Yami: I don't know but I'm too busy to find out (runs in front of the screen)

Kanna: (holding the tutu) Yami get back here! (chases after Yami.)

Yugi: Well I guess I'll do the disclaimer. She doesn't own us. (scoots further away from the clothes hamper which is still shaking and spurting out flames).

Ryou: (within the hamper) On with the fic.

A/N: Okay once again this chapter is going to be short as hell thanks to the damn writer's block that has made itself at home on my brain. Things are going to get good it's just hard for me to get a lot of interesting things in the chapter all at once. I hope all my readers stick with me!

Chapter 13 Trapped

Yugi wasn't sure who was going to go first Bakura or Yami. He had seen Yami angry and he had learned to keep his distance. But he had never seen Bakura angry and he wasn't sure what to say or do. By instinct he had backed up and hid behind Fred who had joined in on the conversation minutes earlier. "Try calling his phone again." he suggested. "I'll get a hold of Seto and Mokuba. Don't worry Bakura we'll find him I promise."

Bakura took in several deep breathe in hopes to calm himself down before nodding to Yugi, "You're right, Ryou wouldn't want me to lose my head." he turned back to his room. "I'll keep calling him." With that he pulled out his cell and pushed speed dial. After being transferred to his boyfriend's voicemail several times he nearly threw the phone across the room. "Why why is this happening?"

Yami said nothing as he took a seat on the edge of one of the beds. "I don't know." he spoke honestly breaking the uncomfortable silence that was growing between them."Come on I think it's best if we all regroup in Yugi's room."

Bakura said nothing as he shoved his phone into his pocket, grabbed his key card and followed his friend down the hall. They weren't even halfway there when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket playing a very familiar ringtone. He couldn't get his phone out fast enough. "Ryou where are you? What? I can't make out what you're saying. Okay hold on we'll be right there." He hung up the phone and turned to Yami. "He's in the elevator."

Yugi ran up to them and jumped when his own phone vibrated in his pocket. "Hello this is Yugi Motou of Motou motels. What? When did this happen? Fine I'm on it. Thank you." he ended the call and turned to the others. "The elevator is stuck. I'm calling maintenance. I want to make sure no one is stuck in there."

"Uh Yugi someone is stuck. It's Ryou he just called me." Bakura said as he picked up pace to catch up with Yugi. "I'm severely worried he didn't sound too good." his face was filled with a look of concern "Ryou's claustrophobic."

Yugi's eyes widened as he set to work on calling for help to get the elevator open. He then turned to Bakura. "Do you think you can get a hold of Ryou again? I want to make sure he's okay."

Bakura nodded as he dialed his boyfriend's number. After a few rings Ryou picked up. "Hey love I need you to stay on the phone with me okay? We're going to get you out okay?"

"My battery almost dead."

Bakura winced at the pain-filled tone his boyfriend was speaking in "We're on our way Ryou just stay with me okay?"

Yami flipped his one phone shut after calling Joey. "Seto and the others are on their way back from shopping. Joey said they should be back in about 10 minutes."

Yugi didn't address his boyfriend but instead turned to Bakura. "Ask him if he has any injuries that he's aware of. I need to know whether or not to have first aid on hand."

Bakura did as ordered and looked at the others. "He says he's bleeding from a gash in his arm and he's been using his shirt to keep the blood from gushing. Other than that he says he's just severely shaken up."

Yugi nodded as he ended his current call and turned to the others. "Good."

Bakura blinked in surprised. "Good? What the hell is so good about that?"

Yugi wasn't phased in the least by his friend's outburst. "It's good that he only has one injury that should be fairly treatable. For all we know he could have had a head injury or could have been shot."

Yami walked next to his boyfriend. "Any progress?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes I contacted Fred. He's working on getting the elevator opened. But I'm afraid we may not make it in time. Don't forget Yami I know what Ryou is going through." He wrapped his arms around himself for a moment shaking away memories of being trapped himself.

Yami pulled his boyfriend closer giving him a moment and providing him with some comfort. "It's okay."

Bakura watched the two of themconfused. "I never knew you were claustrophobic Yugi. I thought only Ryou was in our group."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah I am." He pulled himself closer to Yami for several more seconds before pulling away altogether. "Come on we need to get Ryou out."

Bakura nodded as he and Yami followed Yugi to the elevator doors. "Ryou we're right outside the door can you hear us?" he tapped on the elevator door.

"Kura my battery is dying I."

Bakura looked at his phone in frustration. "Ryou's battery died and he sounded weaker."

"Fred any luck?" Yugi asked as he approached the older man.

Fred shook his head. "Sadly no. We don't have the right tools and I don't have the right knowledge to get the elevator working again."

Yami looked over. "Do we know the cause of the elevator to jam?"

"According to Janice she said had something to do with the computer system itself." Fred answered.

Yugi looked at them for a mere second before running back to his room and returning minutes later with his laptop. "I think I may be able to take care of this then." After waiting impatiently for the device to boot up he began typing furiously not once looking at his hands.

"Whoa and I thought my brother was fast."

Yami looked behind him to see Joey Seto and Mokuba down the hall. "Get over here you guys."

Yugi didn't even acknowledge the presence of the others. "Just a few more codes and I think it will." He was cut off when the elevator hissed to life. "I'm sending it to this floor."

Bakura was standing in front of the door. As soon as it slid open he dove into the small compact area and gathered his now passed out boyfriend into his arms. "Ryou!" He walked out and almost broke down when he saw the bloody Tshirt and now freely bleeding gash on Ryou's arm. "Someone help him!"

Fred stepped forward. "I have already called for an ambulance. They should already be on their way. We're on the 13th floor."

Bakura set Ryou down and removed his own shirt. "Well until they get here I need to make a tourniquet." With some difficulty he managed to stop the bleeding but only just. He then gathered his boyfriend back into his arms. "I'm taking the stairs and none of you can stop me." Without waiting for an answer he headed down the flights of stairs leaving the others to regroup and follow behind.

Yugi: Are you sure it's wise to stop it there? (Watches as hamper begins to shake.)

Yami: It's her story. She can stop it where she wants! (still running away).

Kanna: You know I'm going to catch you sooner or later so you better just give up now. (still chasing Yami).

Akkadia: Yes I'm sure it's wise to stop there. I need Bakura angry enough so I can play my game. (walks out with a sledge hammer and starts wacking Bakura as he tries to pop out of the hamper.) It's called WackaKura!

Ryou: (inside hamper) I'm staying in here where it's safe 3 reviews = chapter 14!


	14. Threats and Disappearance

font-face { font-family: "Cambria"; }, , { margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: "Times New Roman"; }1 { page: Section1; }

Akkadia: (In a very dark tone) Yo.

Yugi: Oh boy Akkadia's in a bad mood.

Kanna: Yes Hikari is downright depressed right now and I don't blame her in the least.

Yami: (has finally stopped running) Is there anything we can do to help?

Kanna: Yes (holds out the tutu) Put this on and sing that song.

Yami: (grabs the tutu and walks in to his room) this is a once ina lifetime thing got it? (walks out and starts singing to the tune of 'I'm to Sexy') I'm too sexy for my tutu, too sexy for my tutu. No way I'm ballet dancing. I'm the pharaoh, you must worship me as I do my little turn in the puzzle, in the puzzle year in the puzzle.

Akkadia: (doesn't crack a smile) I don't own them.

Yugi: On with the fic.

Chapter: 14 Threats and Disappearance

"Any news?"

Yami looked from his newest favorite place to stare blankly; a small patch of fuzz on the carpet and was greeted with his boyfriend's concerned filled violet eyes. He leaned back and patted his lap since all of the other chairs in the waiting room of the hospital were in use. "Nothing yet. And I have no idea where Joey Seto and Mokuba are." He waited patiently for Yugi to take a seat. "Speaking of that where have you been?

Yugi hesitated before curling up on his boyfriend's lap wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. "I just got off the phone with Fred. He said that someone had hacked into the computer system and sabotaged the lights and wiring of the elevators."

"So you mean it could have been a coincidence that Ryou was in there?" Yami asked.

"I doubt it." Another voice made the spiky-haired look-a-likes' head turn. Seto was walking towards them with a shaken up Mokuba on his back. He adjusted his brother's position so they were basically copying Yami and Yugi thanks to a freed chair.

"What do you mean by that Seto?" Yugi asked curiously. His eyes focused on Mokuba who was shaking very very faintly. "Is Mokuba okay?"

Seto stroked his little brother's bangs and faintly smiled. "He's fine he's just scared of hospitals." He chuckled when his seventeen-year old still petite brother clung tighter to him when an emergency paged was announced over the P.A for one of the doctors. "He'll be all right."

"Seto why do you think it wasn't a coincidence for Ryou to be in the elevator at the time?" Yugi asked again.

"Because Ryou is claustraphobic." Joey answered approaching then with a take-home cup container holding six beverages. "Here I figured something to drink wouldn't hurt." He set the container on one of the many tables that was strewn with outdated magazines. He took one of the cups for himself and settled on the floor in front of them. "Think about it. Ryou would never get into an enclosed area unless he had no other choice or."

"Or if he was forced to." Yugi finished his eyes widened in disbelief. He turned his gaze to Yami who was wearing the same expression. "You don't think?"

"I do. I mean he attacked me then he attacked Ryou. There's no other possible way of explaining it." Yami answered.

"He? Who's 'he'?" Joey asked wincing after nearly burning his tongue on his coffee.

"Yugi can explain that all soon but for now-" Before Yami could say anything more Mokuba spoke up for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"Look Bakura's coming."

Sure enough the almond-shade eyed albino was heading out of the E.R with an expression that none of them could quite read. He stopped in front of them and looked at them for several seconds. Then suddenly his gaze stopped at Yugi. "Someone tried to kill my boyfriend in your hotel." He lunged forward and grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt pulling him off Yami's lap. "You're going to tell me why or you'll end up back in the hospital bed yourself I'll make sure of it myself." The tone of his voice promise no guaranteed murder, which only added to the threat.

Yami rescued his boyfriend from the enraged albino's clutches. "You better calm the fuck down or so help me I'll put you in a hospital bed next to your boyfriend. And you're going to be wishing you shared Ryou's wounds." His crimson eyes had narrowed in pure anger.

Joey stood up nearly spilling his coffee in the process. He set it down on the table and grabbed both Yami and Bakura's shoulder. "Why don't the both of you settle down or are you two so damn immature and pigheaded you've forgotten how to act civilized especially in a hospital waiting room."

Yugi looked around and sure enough quite a few people were staring. He balled his hand into fists and bit his lip nearly breaking the skin before screaming, "I can't believe you guys! Do you have any idea what this could do to my reputation? Just when I got everything the way it's supposed to be." He couldn't say anymore as he pulled himself away from Yami and rushed out of the room tears threatening to blind his vision.

The others watched as Yugi ran off each of them as baffled as the next. Had saying that aloud really ruined Yugi? None of them had the answer to that. Finally after several torturing seconds of silence Seto spoke. "Bakura you never told us how Ryou is doing and what makes you think that someone tried to kill him."

Bakura sat down taking a deep breath to calm himself before turning to the others. "Ryou is okay, thank goodness. The gash on his arm wasn't as serious as we thought. He was just severely shaken up. They want to keep him overnight for observation though and I'm staying with him." He took another deep breath before continuing. "Ryou told me on his way to get his snack in the gift shop area of the hotel he was confronted by a man he didn't recognize who wanted to know where the elevators where. Ryou said he showed him only to be polite and never expected to wind up in that situation."

"What situation?" Yami asked itching to go after his boyfriend but knowing it would be best if Yugi had some time alone to cool off. His look alike would come back whenever he was ready.

"Ryou claimed the last thing he remembered before calling my cell was that man slashing his arm open with a dagger and throwing him into the elevator. He thinks he hit his head on the hand rail of the elevator which had knocked him out." Bakura leaned forward with his head resting in his hands. "What the hell is going on?"

"I may know but I'm going to let Yugi explain everything when he gets back." Yami answered taking a sip from one of the unclaimed coffee cups. "He can describe the details better than I can trust me."

"Speaking of Yugi aren't you going to go after him Yami?" Joey asked leaning against his boyfriend. "He seemed pretty upset."

Yami shook his head. "I've been around Yugi long enough to know when he wants to be alone he lets me know." He sighed. "I'll just make sure I'm there for him when he wants me to be. Trust me he just needs some time."

Bakura faintly smiled. "I better get back to Ryou. Can you tell Yugi that I'm sorry? I just saw red and I didn't mean to act like such a bastard."

Yami returned the smile. "Sure no problem. I'm sure Yugi will understand why you acted the way you did. You had every right to be angry after what happened. I won't deny I probably would have acted in a similar matter had my boyfriend been in trouble."

Bakura only nodded in return before heading back towards the E.R no doubt ready to be with Ryou again.

The others sat in the waiting room in silence for several minutes. After a few minutes Joey looked at his boyfriend. "Do you think we should wait here for Yugi or head back to the hotel? I'm starting to get a bad feeling about staying here."

"That's up to Yami I suppose." Seto answered taking a drink from his own coffee. "By the way thanks for getting these."

Joey smiled. "No problem. His smile faded when he realized something was wrong. "Uh Seto?"

Seto looked at the expression on his boyfriend's face and his own features darkened. That's when he realized someone was missing. "Where is Mokuba?"

Yami looked up in surprise at the mentioning of the missing younger Kaiba. "He was here a few minutes ago wasn't he? Maybe he went to the bathroom or something."

Seto forced himself to take a deep breath, "You're probably right."

"Why don't you try his cellphone?" Joey suggested.

"I can't, Mokuba's phone is on the charger back in the hotel room." Seto responded. "I know I put it there myself." He stood up. "I'll go check the nearest bathrooms." Without waiting for an answer he headed down the white almost overly sanitized hallway.

"I really hope he finds him." Yami said to himself more then Joey.

The blonde said nothing in return, only sipped his now lukewarm coffee as he too waited for the blue-eyed brunette to return; with Mokuba in tow he hoped.

Seto returned almost 20 minutes later alone with a defeated expression on his face. "He's not there."

"Maybe he just went outside. You said yourself he's scared of hospitals. He could have just needed a few minutes to breathe." Joey suggested.

Seto shook his head. "No I already checked. That's what took me so long to get back."

Yami stood up. "I think it would be best if we went to look for Yugi."

Joey looked at his friend confused. "Wait you said-"

"I know what I said but this is a matter of great importance." Yami cut the blond off. "When Ryou was attacked Yugi got a phone call. It had to connect. If something similiar did happen to Mokuba I have a feeling Yugi has been contacted again." He turned attention to Seto only to take a few steps back in fear.

"Are you saying my brother was attacked?"

Akkadia: I'm too depressed to keep writing.

Kanna: Not good Yami you can change out of that now.

Yugi: Any reviews will cheer Akkadia up so please review!

Yami: (finally changed out of the tutu into his normal clothes) 3 reviews= chapter 15


	15. Friends in High Places

Akkadia: (sitting by the window looking out)

Yugi: Kanna what is kadi doing?

Kanna: She's deathglaring at the snow because she hates winter and it isn't even winter quite yet.

Yami: Remind me to stay clear of her when winter does hit.

Yugi: Ditto. Oh she doesn't own us

Kanna: on with the fic

Chapter 15: Friends in high places

Yami could feel Seto's eyes on him. It was a feeling he wasn't used to, especially considering the brunettes blue eyes were piercing daggers into his very being.

"Yami, I highly suggest you answer me. Making me repeat myself may be the last thing you do with your next breath."

Yami gulped and looked at his phone. He wasn't sure how to answer his friend so he looked over to Joey for help.

"Seto, we just had an incident with Yugi and Bakura, I really don't want to have to do it again with you two." Joey said placing an arm on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Take a deep breath and calm yourself. If Yami's been with us this whole time how is he going to know if Mokuba was taken or not?"

Seto looked at his boyfriend then Yami then back again. He knew the other was right and he sat down. "I'm sorry."

Yami only shook his head. "No worries I understand where you're coming from. But like I said, I think it's best if we go and find Yugi. He'll no doubt be able to explain everything."

"No need."

The three looked up to see Yugi standing there with a very dark expression on his face. "He called again."

"What do you mean, Yugi? Who called again?" Joey asked.

"Looks like I have some explaining to do." Yugi said sitting down. The others gathered around him and after telling them everything he had told Yami the other day they were in shock. "So I think he's going through every one of you guys to try to get to me. But I can tell you now it's not going to work."

Seto looked at his locket then back up at Yugi. "You said this guy called again. Did he give any clues as of Mokuba's whereabouts?"

"All he said was the best way to travel was in the sky then he hung up." Yugi said. After sitting in silence for a moment trying to dechiper this one lined riddle Yugi's eyes widened in realization. "Is Mokuba afraid of heights at all?"

"Yes very." Seto answered, "Why do you ask?"

Yugi stood up. "Because I think I may know where he is." Without waiting for an answer he ran out of the hospital. Once he was outside he looked up towards the roof. "Look Seto look up there!"

Seto and the others had raced after him and followed his gaze. The brunette's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god! Mokuba!"

Joey and Yami looked up as well and when they saw what the brunette was seeing they weren't surprised by his reaction. "How in the world did he get up there?"

"I think the question is how are we going to get him down?" Yami asked.

"I think I may have a way." Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Fred, I need the chopper at the hospital asap, theres an emergency."

"But Yugi I-"

"No buts! Seto's brother is in trouble and I need the chopper by the hospital right away." Yugi practically yelled into the phone out of pure frustration if anything else. "Land the chopper in the clearing in front of the hospital. I and Seto will be climbing aboard when you arrive."

"Yes sir." Fred answered knowing he couldn't argue when his boss used that tone.

Yugi flipped the phone shut and turned to the others. "If he leaves now Fred will be here in about ten minutes."

"Yugi are you sure about this." Yami asked after his boyfriend hung his phone up.

"Yeah I mean isn't there another way of getting him down?" Joey put in twiddling his fingers.

"I've been in this hospital more than once guys. There's no access to the roof except for authorize personnel so yes this is the only way to it." Yugi answered sitting down on the ledge in front of the building.

"But if we can only get him down from a helicopter why don't we see if the hospital will help?" Seto asked. It was surprising everyone at how calm he was being considering the current condition.

"One it's not their business and two it's not an medical emergency." Yugi responded in a blank tone. "Trust me Seto I know what I'm doing. Let's just hope Fred gets here in time."

The others knew better than to argue with the hotel chain owner and nodded taking a set on the ledge along with him. Ten minutes past and the group looked to hear the loud fluttering of a helicopter propeller. There was a clearing just a small distance away from the hospital and Yugi and Seto ran for it signaling for the chopper to land. As soon as it touched ground they climbed in.

Fred who was piloting the chopper took off once again and headed towards the roof of the hospital. Once they were over it they noticed the younger boy leaning against the edge of the roof.

Too anxious to wait Seto jumped out of the chopper just before it landed and ran to his brother's side. "Mokuba!" The raven haired boy was unconscious but thankfully void of any physical harm. Being careful not to jolt his brother awake knowing if Mokua figured where he was he would have a panic attack, Seto gathered his brother into his arms and ran back towards the helicopter and climbed in.

"Yugi where should we go?" Fred asked.

Yugi flipped his phone shut having just sent a text message to his boyfriend. "Head back to the hotel, pronto."

Fred nodded and steered the helicopter back towards the hotel. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so. I just hope he remembers what happened." Seto answered cradling Mokuba's head in his lap. He turned his attention to Yugi. "Wait what about Yami and Joey?"

"I just text Yami and I told him he and Joey should meet us at the hotel. They should be on their way right now." Yugi answered.

Seto nodded in return as he focused his attention outside the helicopter. He wasn't afraid of heights himself but he could understand why his little brother was scared. The thought of falling to a point of a severe injury or even death could frighten anyone.

Minutes later the chopper landed on the roof of the hotel and Yugi led Seto who now had Mokuba resting on his back down the stairs. "Yami just text me. He and Joey are in a cab right now. They should be here in about five minutes."

Seto only nodded as he followed Yugi into the hotel. He was anxious to get to his and Joey's room, which was connected to Mokuba's who had been allowed to have his own room. "Yugi what do you think we're going to do about this guy?"

"That's the thing I don't' even know who this guy is, well personally anyway. He is connected to Eric and Tea and Chris that I know for certain. He has to be Eric's cousin or someone related to him." Yugi answered. "Go ahead and wait in your room. I'm going to go downstairs and wait for Yami and Joey." Without waiting for an answer Yugi took the stairs down to the lobby pausing briefly to greet Joyce and heading out towards the foyer.

The hotel Ceo nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone vibrated. At first he thought it was 'him' again but he placed his hand on his chest to steady his racing heart when he realized it was a text from Seto.

.SEND JOEY UP TO MY ROOM AS SOON AS HE GETS HERE, NO DETOURS!

He text back before shoving his phone back in his pocket and looked up. A faint smile danced on his lips when he realized the cab was just pulling up.

Yami paid the driver and climbed out with Joey in tow. Almost immediately he was blown over by his boyfriend. He let out a faint chuckle and wrapped his arms around his petite look like. "How's Mokuba doing?"

"He was just unconscious when we picked him up no physical damage. He's with his brother now." Yugi answered. "Oh yeah Joey you need to get up to Seto's room right away."

Joey looked at Yugi confused. "Did he say why?"

Yugi shook his head. "No he didn't but he used capital letters so I think he means it."

"Okay if Seto wants me up there, who am I to argue? You two take your time." Joey answered pulling his keycard out of his pocket "We'll see you upstairs." The blonde headed towards the elevator but thought better of it and made his way to the stairs instead. As soon as he got to his floor he noticed Fred sitting outside the door next to his engrossed in a thick novel. Thinking nothing of it Joey slid his key card in the slot and opened the door only to be pulled in by a very concerned Seto Kaiba. "Seto what is it what's going on? Where's Mokuba?"

Seto led Joey over to the bed and sat down. "Mokuba's fine he's asleep in his room. Don't worry Fred is standing guard outside his door. He'll let us know if anything happens." Seconds passed and Seto couldn't take it anymore. "Joey no matter what you need to stay with me."

Joey looked at his boyfriend confused. "Of course Seto, I already planned on it but why though out of curiosity?"

Seto reached over and held up a white piece of paper. "After Yugi headed back downstairs to wait for you guys a room service guy gave me this. Read it and you'll know why I want you to stay with me."

Joey took the note and scanned it. As he read each line his eyes widened in shock, "Seto…"

Yami: Why did she have to stop it there?

Akkadia: (directs her deathglare from the outside snow to Yami) Because I felt like it.

Yugi: Don't kill him!

Kanna: Folks you know the drill 3 reviews= chapter 16


	16. Calm and Collecting

Akkadia: Hi guys.

Kanna: Hikari are you sure this is enough?

Yami: Yeah don't you think you're going a bit overboard?

Akkadia: Nonsense I'm going to keep saying prayers for the people in Japan after that earthquake.

Yugi: You all should to, pray hope donate anything you can. They need our help!

Akkadia: I don't own Yugioh so dont' sue!

Chapter 16: Calm and Collecting

Joey read the note again before setting it on the side table. Five minutes later he picked the note up again and reread it as if he was hoping the message written would have magically changed somehow. After he had returned to his and Seto's shared room he had been greeted with the KaibaCorp CEO basically ordering him to stay be his side.

After reading the note both he and Seto had decided not to tell Yugi. If the man contacted Yugi and the hotel ceo confronted them about it then they would show him the note. But just like Yami had said they had to handle it on their own and that's just what they planned to do unless the had no other choice.

Joey reached for the remote on the bedside table and flipped the tv on in hopes to drown out the silence echoing in the room mixed with the sound of the shower running. After doing some channel surfing he settled on an action comedy knowing despite the tense atmosphere he needed a laugh. He jumped when his cell went off. Reaching for the device he noticed it was a text from Yugi.

_Hey just checking up on ya._

The blonde smiled before texting back.

_All is good here Mokuba's resting and Seto's cleaning up_

He waited for a response and nearly dropped his phone laughing.

_Putting the hotel bed to good use I see?_

Joey took a minute to catch his breath before texting back.

_No get your mind out of the gutter!_

His laughter was still emitting from his mouth when the bathroom door opened.

Seto stepped out of the bathroom dressed in black jogging pants and a white towel wrapped around his shoulders. "Do I even want to know what you're laughing at?" he moved closer, "And why you're face is all red?"

Joey leaned back against the bed reaching up to touch his cheek noticing it was warm to the touch. "Oh just Yugi making a smart remark." He showed the text messages to his boyfriend.

Seto reached into his suitcase and pulled out a baggy black shirt. "Are you sure that wasn't Yami who said that?" he pulled the shirt over his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why was Yugi texting you anyway?"

"I guess he wanted to check up on us." He set his phone on the bedside table and reached into his own suitcase to change into his nightclothes. "I know he feels really guilty about all this. I just hope we'll have some time to ourselves without any mishaps.." He gathered the clothing and walked into the bathroom to change.

Once he was out of sight Seto reached over to get his own phone and text Yugi.

_Do we have any plans for tomorrow?_ Minutes later he received a response.

_I was hoping to show you guys the Cairo Museum if you like. As long as we're all together with a few of my bodyguards I figure we'd be safe._

A tour through the Cairo Museum? It would be an educational experience he would admit that. When the bathroom door opened Seto looked at Joey. "Hey what do you say to a tour through the Cairo Museum? Yugi suggested it."

Joey threw his old clothes into the suitcase. "Would it be safe? I mean I know the trip here wasn't intentional but since we are hear why not see the sites and everything? But I'm wondering if we'll be able to see them without having to look over our shoulder for danger every five minutes."

Seto threw back the covers and patted the space next to him on the bed. "Don't think about it right now pup. Just come to bed."

Joey walked over and kicked off his slippers and climbed under the covers. "Are you going to answer Yugi back then?"

Seto placed his cellphone on the bedside table. "Already done, and the alarm is set for 10:00. That way we can sleep in but after a ridiculous a hour." When he didn't receive an answer from Joey he rolled over to see the blonde clutching his pillow lost in a deep slumber. "Sweet dreams pup."

"Hey Yami did you see where I set the glue down?" Yugi asked using both hands to hold four pictures in place.

Yami walked out of the bathroom freshly showered. "I didn't see you take it out of your bag. Why do you need it?"

"I want to finish my scrapbook so I can start a new one." Yugi explained. "All I have left are these pictures to add to it then I'm going to start a new one tomorrow." Looking rather helpless at that moment Yugi gestured towards his suitcase with his head. "Check the side compartment; I usually leave my office supplies there."

Yami chuckled as he did as he was asked and unzipped the compartment. After searching through recognizable items he pulled out a clear bottle. "Is this it?"

Yugi strained to turn his head. "Yeah that's it that's what I need. Now I need you to set that bottle on the bed within my reach then take my place by holding these pictures in place."

Yami set the bottle down on the bed and held the pictures in place as Yugi removed his hands. "Okay now what?"

"Well release that picture. I need to put glue on the back of it then place it back on the same spot." Yugi spoke his actions as he did them. "And once these pictures are all glued on I let it dry overnight then I laminate the page before adding it to the scrapbook. This will be the last page since those are my last four pictures."

"But wait I thought you said you were going to start a new one tomorrow." Yami asked.

"I am; I will be taking new pictures tomorrow when we go to the museum." Yugi explained. "I already talked to Seto about it and he thinks it's a good idea."

Yami nearly forgot his present task and almost let go of the pictures. "Yugi are you forgetting there's someone after us right now?"

Yugi turned his eyes to his boyfriend and simply blinked. "You think I'm going to let that bastard get in my way of enjoying my life? Besides if I just cower in fear it will only give the bastard the pleasure in thinking he's getting to me; scaring me. I'm not scared of him and I'm going to prove it by pretending everything that has happened in the past has all been a dream." He picked up another picture and went through the process of gluing it and placing it on the page.

Yami couldn't deny he was proud of his boyfriend's determination to proof his strength and bravery and he couldn't blame him in the least. "Well if you do want to go to the museum tomorrow you better finish this up and get to bed. You and I both need some sleep."

"Just about done." Yugi said as he placed the final picture in place. "And there we go." He took the book and set it on the provided desk. "Now tomorrow after we get back from the museum I'll laminate it and add it to my book."

Yami smiled. "Well get ready for bed and meet me there." He yawned noticeably. "I'm heading into dreamland now."

Yugi only chuckled as he walked into the bathroom to change for bed. Minutes later he emerged to find Yami smack dab in the center of the bed. "Looks like I'll be sleeping in the other one. "Oh well as long as we both get some sleep." With that he pulled back the comforter and climbed into the bed after switching off the lights safe the bathroom light which he kept on as a source of comfort. "Sweet dreams Yami."

Seto's eyes snapped open suddenly and he sat up quickly looking around until he realized it was pitch black; save the shafts lf light coming from between the blinds. He took a minute to calm his racing heart and climbed out of bed to change out of his sweaty attire. He turned on the side lamp and walked over to his suitcase. It was then he realized he was alone in the room. "Joey?" He checked the bathroom; empty. "Joey where are you?" Just then the adjacent door to Mokuba's room opened.

"Seto what's wrong?" Mokuba asked; his hair disheveled and his eyes resembling those of a raccoons. '

"Oh Mokuba I'm sorry I didn't' mean to wake you." Seto said sincerely. "I just cant' find Joey."

"Oh he's in here." Mokuba state in a matter of fact tone. "I was having a nightmare and he came over to comfort me. "

Seto raced into the other room to find Joey sitting on the edge of Mokuba's bed. Seconds later he had his arms around the blonde locking him in a tight embrace. "You idiot don't scare me like that again. I woke \up and thought you were gone."

Joey though surprised by the outburst of his boyfriend returned the embrace burying his face in the brunettes shoulder. "I'm sorry Seto. I heard Mokuba crying and you looked so exhausted from earlier I thought I could be of some help to you." He turned away. "I just felt worthless all of a sudden and thought if I did something that seemed helpful I'd be paying you back for putting up with me."

Seto was indeed taken aback by his boyfriends words and they angered him. "Wheeler what the hell are you talking about? I put up with you because you're my boyfriend and that's because I want to not because I have to. I know we had differences in our middle school days and nothing can change the fits we had but we're together now and you're not a burden or worthless or any of that bullshit. In fact you're starting to sound like Yugi and I'm going to tell the same thing I keep telling him." He leaned in and kissed the blonde deeply before pulling back. "You're not a burden and you never will be. Being with you is worth everything I have to put up with."

Joey touched his fingers to his lips before looking at the brunette. "I'm sorry Seto. I just thought."

"That's what starts it; you trying to think." Seto claimed gathering Joey into his arms. "Don't think just feel." With that he picked Joey up bridal style and carried him back into their shared room. "Sweet dreams Mokuba."

Mokuba only shot his brother and friend a smile. "Just make sure you two get enough sleep." He knew what his brother was planning.

Once they were alone Seto placed Joey onto the bed and began covering his body with kisses. "I love you Joey."

Joey knew where this was going and he gently pushed the brunette back. "Seto are you thinking of-"

Seto leaned in and kissed Joey again. "Only if you think you're ready. I know I am. I think we've waited long enough; not that waiting was something that was bothering me.

"I've been ready for a long time now. But what about being prepared?" Joey asked clearly concerned. "We don't' have any-" He was cut off when a small bottle was placed in front of him. "Do I dare ask where you got that?"

Seto looked away when he felt his face grow hot. "I've had this with me for awhile. I just kept it a secret. He placed the bottle on the table. "So should we put it to good use tonight then?"

Joey answered by capturing his boyfriend's lips with his own. "We really should be getting some sleep but I don't think I'll be able to after being this close to you." He continued kissing his boyfriend's neck and exposed area of his collarbone.

"You know you're right we should get some sleep. Plus I want our first time to be special and not rushed." Seto responded looking down. "It's a good thing we didn't get too excited."

Joey nodded as he snuggled into the covers. "Yeah." He looked up at his boyfriend. "Can I sleep in you're arms?"

Seto smiled sincerely as he pulled Joey closer. "I wouldn't have it any other way." As he watched the blonde snuggle cloer so him Seto couldn't help but feel his own smile fade. He still couldn't get that message out of his head and it was driving him insane.

Akkadia: Cliffy or no I"m not sure. I was also struggling on how to end this and that just popped out.

Kanna: Well let's get back to praying and sending our best wishes.

Yugi+Yami: 3 reviews= chapter 17!


	17. Break from Reality

Akkadia: Hi guys *looks over to see Yugi walk by in a towel*

Kanna: Yugi what the blood 'ell are you doin'

Yugi: I'm going to take a shower and I need my rubber ducky.

Akkadia: You have a rubber ducky in the bath not the shower.

Yugi: I'm not talking about that kind of rubber ducky. *walks into Yami's room*

Yami: *from within room Squeaks*

Yugi: I found it!

Akkadia: I'm not asking. Well I don't own Yugioh so don't sue

Kanna this chapter is rated 'M' for mature.

Chapter 17: Break from Reality

Yami opened his eyes in time to hear the show start up from the bathroom. He glanced over at the provided alarm clock to see it was around 8:30 in the morning. Unsure of why Yugi was up so early the spiky haired man kicked off the covers and pushed his feet into the pair of provided slippers and walked over to the partially adjorned bathroom door. He peeked his head in but could barely make anything out within the forming steam."Yugi? "

Yugi's headed popped out of the curtain. "Oh Yami sorry did I wake you?"

"Actually yeah you did. What are you doing up so early?" Yami asked.

"I forgot I have to take care of something for work before we go to the museum. Don't worry I plan on having Bakura Ryou and Fred with me so there shouldn't be any trouble from our little friend.' Yugi explained. "I want to take care of it first thing before any leisurely activties."

Yami could feel a smirk forming on his face. "Does that include 'time with me'?"

For a split second Yugi was unsure of what his boyfriend was getting at. Finally it sank in and he blew a raspberry at the other man before grabbing the showerhead and spraying Yami who was dressed only in a pair of dark blue sleep pants

Yami jumped back but was unable to avoid the water. "Yugi!"

Yugi smiled innocently. "Oops did I do that? Looks like you'll have to clean up."

Yami returned the smile seconds later replacing it with a smirk before ridding himself of his now damp sleep pants and boxers and climbing into the shower with his boyfriend. "Why do I get the feeling you were hoping you woke me up?"

Yugi had is back turned to Yami so he couldn't tell what his boyfriend's actions were. "Maybe maybe not. I really don't feel like telling to be honest."`

Yami reached for the washcloth and the soap. He lathered the cloth up before gently moving it along Yugi's neck and shoulder blades. No surprise he heard a faint moan escape his boyfriend's lips. "What time do you plan to meet with ryou and Bakura?"

Yugi lolled his head back. "An hour from now. I already discussed it with them last night. They know to meet me in the lobby then."

Yami tried to picture Bakura up that early willingly and just couldn't see it. "How did you do it?"

"I promised them free lunch for the next three days of their choice." Yugi explained. "I knew they would never want to get up this early for nothing." He turned around and reached for the washcloth wetting it down more causing more suds to appear. "Let me wash your back."

Yami smiled and oblidged turning around. He felt the cloth run along his skin and the water cascading down his back washed the suds away almost as soon as they landed on him. "It's been a while since we've done anything like this. I missed it." He was taken by surprise when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. "Yugi?"

Having grown over the year they were apart Yugi was now tall enough to rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I've missed you. I've missed you so much I didn't know if I would have been able to remove myself from your arms when I found myself in them."

Yami felt himself tense then relax almost immediately when he felt Yugi's lips slowly trail along his shoulders. "We still have an hour. Think it's enough to make up for lost time?"

Yugi smirked. "No but we have to start somewhere, don't we?" He turned Yami around and captured his lips with his own in a soft gentle kiss. "But since I do have to have the ability to walk let's not-"

"I didn't plan on it Yugi. Besides there are other ways to make you moan." Yami smirked in return kissing his boyfriend's collarbone and chest. He pushed gently Yugi up against the wall of the shower and continued attacking his boyfriend's body with kisses.

Yugi moaned as he felt the Yami's heated breah and kisses his his skin combined with the flow of the hot water. "Yami, don't tease."

Yami had never heard Yugi claim he was being teased. He wasn't trying to tease him, just draw the pleasure out as long as possible, it at all possible. It had been a while since the two of them had had a moment like this and he was going to use it for all it was worth. Looking down he noticed Yugi was already hard and rightly so. His own actions had brought pleasure enough that he had almost found himself aroused as well but he had managed to keep himself under control.

Yugi could tell he was hard and felt his cheeks flushing a pink shade as he looked down to see Yami already starting to crouch down. Yami was never known to use his hands especially in this situation. No he usually let his mouth to the talking, or in this case teasing. "Yami I—"

Yami smiled as he ran his tongue along the tip and length of the hardened shaft before engulfing it within his mouth. His smile would have widened had it not been already removed at the reaction his course of action had made.

Yugi threw his head back and pressed his arms against the tile of the shower wall. His legs were already feeling like jelly and he was having a hard time holding himself up. Yami! Oh God!"

Yami continued his actions adding to his taske as he fondled Yugi's sac knowing may not drive him to the edge but it would start to push him over.

Yugi felt his entire body tense up and without warning felt Yami deep throat him, which threw him into ecstasy. He came hard and fast nearly collapsing as he did so.

Yami licked his lips enjoying the early breakfast he had been given. "That was fun."

Yugi took a minute to catch his breath and recover from what had just happened. Finally he managed to get back up to his feet and captured his boyfriend's lips tasting a salty lingering flavor. "You really think I'm going to let you get away with that?"

Yami chuckled. "You've been under a lot of stress. I figured it was the least I could do." But you better finish your shower. You don't have much time." Not waiting for an answer he stepped under the shower had to rinse off any extra residue from his body before reaching fo the shower curtain

Yugi was about to protest but realized Yami wasn't fashioning a problem between his legs. "Yami?"

"It's okay really. Just finish your shower. I on the other hand am going to go back to bed while yhou go to his meeting or whatever its called." Yami said pushing the curtain back allowing a woosh of cold air hit the botht of them. He stepped out and grabbed one of the towels. Wrapping around his waist he looked back to se Yugi with a very confused expression on his face. Not wanting him to waste time Yami reached over and shut the curtain and walked out of the room. He reached into his suitcase pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on before climbing back under the covers. He had made sure not to get his hair wet.

Yugi stood under the shower dumbstruck for several minutes. Finally the water snapped him out of his trance and he finished cleaning up before stepping out of the shower and drying off. He had taken his clothes into the bathroom with him so he wouldn't wake Yami up when he had finished so within minutes he was straightening his tie and fixing his hair.

Once he was ready he gathered his towels and set them ontop of the counter so the room service staff could find them. Yugi walked out of the bathroom and found Yami asleep once again. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "I'll be back soon Yami." He watched his look-a-like for several minutes before heading out the door and down to the lobby. Once the meeting was over he could return to his boyfriend's arms.

Kanna: Oh! that's what he meant.

Akkadia: I can't believe I wrote that!

Yugi+Yami: *peak out from behind the shower curtain.* We can!

Akkadia: 3 reviews = chapter 18!


	18. Tense mornings

Akkadia: Hi guys. (walks towards her freezer but stops.) I'll be in my hamper.

Yami: (looks at calendar) Holy shi- cow! Take her long enough to update this.

Kanna: She's had writer's block.

Yugi: And she's been working a lot. I bet anything she's asleep in there.

Yami: (lifts hamper lid) yep she's asleep.

Kanna: I'll do this disclaimer then. Hikari doesn't own those two or the idiots who are forced to act in the same show as them. She only owns Fred Chancely.

Yugi: On with the fic.

A/N: Okay no damn clue if anyone is going to still read this but since I figured I might as well finish up all my puzzleshipping stories I would update this. Thanks to my job I had writer's block galore so this chapter is beyond short...it's shorter than edward elric and THAT is short! lol

Chapter 18. Tense Mornings

Yugi slid his key card into the slot and slowly pushed open the door. Right when it clicked shut, he was tackled by a very enthusiastic tri-color haired man. "Whoa!"

"You're late!" Yami said chuckling as he held his boyfriend close. "Seto and the others have been bugging me all morning. 'When's Yugi getting back?' When are we going to the museum?' 'When when when?'"

Yugi took a moment to recover before falling face first ontop of the bed. "You can tell the others the answer to that question is going to be when I decide."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah that will satisfy their curiosity." He sat down next to his boyfriend. "Rough morning?"

Yugi sighed deeply as he rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. "That's putting it a tad lightly trust me." He said. "What time is it?"

Yami looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. "It's nearly noon why?"

"Well let the others know they need to meet us in the lobby in thirty minutes." Yugi instructed.

"Okay but why thirty minutes?" Yami asked.

"Because after I get dressed I'm going to nap for 20 and it will only take me five to change and 5 to get down stairs that's why." Yugi said as he sat up from the bed gathered a change of clothing from his suitcase and headed towards the bathroom.

"You think it will take you 5 minutes to change?" Yami asked.

"Yep, in fact feel free to time me." Yugi said as he shut the door. True to his word 5 minutes later he emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans anda dark blue shirt. "Well?"

"4 minutes and 55 seconds. You're good." Yami said.

Yugi smirked as he flopped down on the bed. "I know." He rolled over and covererd his head with the pillow. "Wake me up in twenty minutes."

Yami lifted the pillow up and leaned in. " I'll wake you up in exchange for a kiss."

Yugi pulled the pillow back down."How about you wake me up with the kiss? I'm tired I need sleep."

"All right all right." Yami said as he stood up from the bed and walked over to his phone. Looking over to his surprise Yugi was already asleep. "I guess he was tired." Figuring it would be better to just leave the room to let his boyfriend sleep in peace Yami picked up his key card and quietly shut the door behind him. He walked down two doors to find Fred still sitting outside Mokuba's room. "Have you been there all night Fred?:"

Fred looked up from the book he was reading and chuckled. "No, no I did escort Mr. Mou- I mean Yugi to his meeting this morning along with his two new bodyguards."

"Ah yes Bakura and Ryou. I hope those two are doing their jobs right." Yami said. "If anything happens to Yugi I don't-"

"You don't' know what you would do right?" Mokuba asked having opened his door causing Fred to topple over into his room. "Oops sorry Fred."

Fred stayed where he was in his spot and looked up at the raven haired boy. "It's no problem. In fact I found it rather humorous."

Yami himself had already started laughing and was still laughing by the time Fred had stood up on his feet. "You know I just thought of something. I think it's been quite some time since we've heard Yugi laugh and mean really laugh."

"You're right. Too much drama has been happening and we haven't really had a chance to have fun." Joey said having exited his and Seto's room picking up on the ending half of the sentence. "By the way where is Yugi anyway?"

"He decided to take a quick nap before we head to the museum." Yami answered leaning against the wall of the hallway. "He hardly slept last night and this morning he had to get up early for a meeting or something. I know he won't admit it but Yugi is exhausted."

"Do you think we should wait on the museum trip today then and let him sleep?" Seto asked walking up from behind Joey and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"No he said to wake him up in about 20 minutes but unless he made reservations or there's a scheduled tour I figured I'd give him at least two hours to sleep. He needs it whether he admits it or not." Yami answered pushing himself away from the wall. "Oh by the way have any of you gotten any phone calls or messages from that man?"

Joey and Seto looked at each other and bit their lip. They wanted to keep the note a secret but figured it may be better to let Yami no at least so he could help and perhaps figure something out. "Well actually remember when we found Mokuba and I told Joey to get upstairs yesterday?"

Yami tensted when he received an answer almost immediately. "Yes?"

"Well we didn't want to tell yhou before cause we wasn't sure it would pay to make such a big fuss about it but." Joey reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Yami.

Yami looked the folded piece of paper before opening it and reading the text.

Kaiba.

That's strike one.

But since you have more then one player on your team

I have more then one target. Don't bother trying to escape me.

You need to play by the rules of the game; 'my rules'.

Yami reread the text. It was short but definitely to the point. Looking up he said, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Well we figured we'd just be careful. Don't get mad Yami." Joey pleaded.

"I'm not mad I'm just wondering why you guys don't think I could have handled this." Yami said.

"Trust me we didn't think that. But since we planned to take our minds off all this bull that's been happening…" Seto started. "Look let's not mention this to Yugi though. He's got enough on his plate already."

"Don't worry I didn't plan to." Yami answered.

"Speaking of 'plate' do we have any plans for lunch?" Joey asked.

Mokuba laughed. "Leave it to your stomach to change the subject."

"He does have a point though. We need to figure something out for lunch. Did Yugi mention anything? Seto asked.

"No not really. Perhaps I should wake him up sooner then I planned." Yami said."But for now let's just let him sleep."

"Sounds like a plan. I think we'll head down to the pool and take a swim." Joey said as he headed back towards his and Seto's shared room.

"I think I'll join you guys." Mokuba said. "Fred feel free to take some time off."

Fred smiled warmly. "I could use a shower and a meal. I'll see you guys later then."

Yami watched as the others went their separate ways before walking back into the room. Yugi was still sound asleep so he set up his laptop and did a little browsing online. Once two hours had come and gone he had woken Yugi up.

"What time is it?" Yugi asked.

"Around 2:30. I figured you wouldn't mind a longer nap. You seemed exhausted." Yami said as he walked towards the bathroom. He was blocked however when Yugi ran passed him into the bathroom slamming the door shut on the way…

"So is it true there's a large stone plank that has a picture of a pharaoh that could pass off as Yami's twin?" Mokuba asked as he trailed a long after the others.

"As a matter of fact yes. When I first came here I took a tour of the museum and nearly kissed it when I saw it. " Yugi said keeping his distance away from Yami. "The resemblence is uncanny."

Yami noticed his boyfriend keeping is distance and knew exactly why. He hadn't woken Yugi up at the requested time. No he had indeed woken him up two hours later. Little did he know Yugi had made reservations for lunch at 1:00. Allowing Yugi to sleep passed the appointed time had made them miss the reservations thus forcing Yugi to have to pay for the no show. Translation: Yugi was pissed at his boyfriend.

"I never knew there was so many artifacts." Joey said as he looked around keeping a close eye on everything.

"And as far as I can tell archeologists keep bringing back more and more from their digs." Seto said as he kept a close eye on Joey who had a knack for touching things he wasn't supposed to. "Joey hand off. Seriously my little brother behaves better than you do!"

Joey stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend before capturing his lips with his own. "You know you love it."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Get a room you two."

"Don't they already have one?"

"Kura don't tease."

Yugi turned to see the white haired albinos walking towards the group. "Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"We heard from Fred you were coming here. Figured we'd keep doing our job and keep an eye on ya." Bakura explained. "After everything that has happened, don't want to take any chances."

"Good thinking." Yami said mentally smacking himself in the head for forgetting to ask the two of them to come along. "We're about halfway through the halls."

"We have a couple more rooms to look into then we're going to grab a bite to eat." Seto said. 'You two are more then welcome to join us. The meal will be on me."

"Actually it will be on me." Yami spoke up. "After all it's my fault we missed the reservations."

"That's not going to make up for it Yami." Yugi said quietly.

"Well let's decide where we want to go." Mokuba spoke up noticing the tension developing between the two lovers.

"I think I'll pass on the lunch to be honest." Yugi said. "I don't' have much of an appetite."

"Yugi are you feeling okay?" Seto asked stepping forward. "You look a little pale."

Yugi nodded resulting in him nearly falling over. "Whoa, dizzy spell."

Yami had rushed to catch his boyfriend. "Maybe you should sit down." He suggested.

Yugi wrenched his arm away. "I said I'm fine. He started walking ahead. "Now let's-.."

Everyone held back a gasp as they winced the head of the Mutou Motels collapsed to the ground in a heap..

":Yugi!"

Kanna: Another cliffy. Why does that not surprise me?

Yami: (crunching a plastic cup in his hands) She's exhausted she's exhausted she's been working a lot she's been working a lot.

Yugi: Uh Yami what are you doing?

Kanna: He's reminding himself why he 's not allowed to kill Hikari.

Yugi: Oh okay well 3 reviews= chapter 19!


	19. Torture and Forgiveness

Akkadia: Hi guys (starts writing sorry notes)

Kanna: All readers are requested to forgive the authoress for taking so long for this update. Moving and he rnjob and the weather and writer's block and lack of motivation combined together was the reason behind it.

Yami: Yeah even I'm not mad at her.

Yugi: That's a first.

Akkadia: Thanks Yami. I don't plan to get used to it though. I will however say this story is almost over. And once this story and Shadowed Sunsets is finished. I will no longer write for puzzleshipping unless requested.

Kanna: Hikari doesn't own Yugioh. She does own the idea of anything not mentioned in the games manga or the anime so don't sue.

Chapter 19 Torture and Forgiveness

Seto Kaiba looked over from his position from the hotel window just as the door opened. He moved from the window to his bed. "How is he?"

"He's sleeping." Yami leaned against the desk and sighed. "Anemia. He's been exhausted. I knew it was a matter of time before this happened." He looked around. "Where's Joey?"

"He's taking a walk around the hotel. He said he needed to clear his head." Seto answered. "I don't blame him."

"You sure it was a good idea to let him go alone?" Yami asked.

"He's not alone. Fred's tailing him and Mokuba's with him as well.." Seto said as he plopped down on the bed. "I would have joined him but I had needed a shower."

"Hmm a shower that sounds heavenly." Yami said leaning his head back.

"Why not wait for Yugi to wake up and suggest one for the two of you to enjoy together?" Seto asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Yami shook his head. "Mm mm. I'm on tender hooks as it is with him. I figure I'll let him approach me when he wants to. For now though I think it's best if we just let him sleep. I plan to keep my distance from him "

"Do you think he would prefer it if you left him alone completely?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. There is two beds in the room so I'll just stay on the other one." Yami said as he flopped down on the unused provided bed in the room. "I don't want to bother you guys anyway."

Seto said nothing to that. He sat up and looked at his friend. "Well you're welcome to stay here while I go take a dip in the pool."

"Go right ahead. That should relax you. And if you want I can send Joey down there if he gets back before you do. You two probably need something like that." Yami suggested. "I'll keep an eye Mokuba for a while. Fred could use some time off."

Seto smiled. "That sounds fine." He walked over to his suitcase to get out his swimtrunks. "I'm afraid to find out what the cream puff twins are planning on to do for the rest of the day."

"Well actually they're in their rooms right next to mine and Yugi's. They said they wanted to stay near him after everything that has happened." Yami explained. "I'm glad he won't be alone."

"Either way you should talk to Yugi at least some time. It won't do you two any good to stay on negative terms with each other." Seto said.

"I know that trust me." Yami protested. "But as I said I'll let him make the first move."

"Okay but are you sure the two of you are playing the same game?" Seto asked.

"The game has been the same since we first started." Yami responded. "It hasn't changed."

"Let's hope not." Seto said before going into the bathroom to change.

Ryou rolled over and allowed his head to hang off the edge of the bed. "Kura, are you okay?

Bakura groaned as he sat up from his postion from the opposite bed, "Just trying to wrap my head around everything that has been happening." He leaned forward. "When you were trapped in that elevator I-"

Ryou sat up slowly to avoid a head rush and adjusted his position so he was leaning forward. "Bakura it's all in the past. I'm here with you now." Ryou didn't blame Bakura for being so upset. His boyfriend had, had a rough past and although it wasn't noticed right away Bakura could easily become upset if the right or rather wrong things were said in his presence.

"Well let's not think about it. I'd rather spend my time planning ways to get rid of that asshole who did that to you." Bakura said his eyes showing a glint of what could only be described as faint evil.

"I'm almost afraid to think of what you would do to the guy but I wouldn't feel sorry for him." Ryou said as he moved from his bed to Bakura's and placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "

Bakura smirked. "To be honest, I wouldn't do anything to him."

Ryou looked at his look-alike surprised. "What do you mean?"

Bakura leaned back against the bed and looked up at Ryou. "He'd do all the punishing to himself for me. All I will have to do is put the idea into his head."

For a moment Ryou was unsure of what Bakura wasa getting at. Finally he caught on and he smiled. "Boy am I glad I'm on your side."

Bakura sat up again and suddenly overpowered Ryou by pinning him down on the bed. "I have other ways of 'torturing' people." Not waiting for an answer he captured his boyfriend's lips in a heated kiss…

Yami pulled his keycard out of his pocket and entered his and Yugi's shared room. Yugi was still asleep so Yami stayed as quiet as he could while he went to get his wallet out of his bag. He headed back towards the door planning to return to get his bags later.

"Leaving already?"

Yami stopped in his tracks. He turned around slowly to see Yugi's eyes open. "Yeah. I'm going to get a different room."

Yugi rolled on his side so his back was facing Yami. "It's your choice, leave if you want."

Yami turned back ground and placed his hand on the doorknob. "You won't forgive me will you?"

"I already forgave you. I just figure you want time to yourself so if you want to get a different room go ahead." Yugi rolled back over. 'You won't have to pay. The staff knows you guys by now."

Yami shook his head. "By the way why are you letting us stay here for free? I'm not looking for charity. None of us are."

Yugi sat up fast. "Charity? Me letting you guys stay here for free? You think that's charity?"

Yami stormed over and threw his wallet on the bed. "It isn't?"

Yugi's eyes flared. "What do you want Yami? I told you it's not charity. If I wanted to charge you guys I would. But you saving me so many times and loving me is more then enough payment for something as trival as a hotel bill. What more do you want me to say?"

"I want you to forgive me. Not just for what happened earlier with lunch but with everythingin the past. I have hurt you before youcan't deny that and despite me apologizing and you accepting the apology you never once said you ever fully forgave me for it." Yami said.

Yugi reached up and pulled Yami down on top him then maneuvered himself so he was straddling Yami having rolled the two of them over. He leaned down and captured the other boy's lips in a deep and heated kiss. "How can you even ask for something like that? Don't you think after all this time I would have forgiven you by now? Besides why would I have to forgive something that doesn't even need forgiving?"

Yami looked at Yugi wide-eyed. "But Yugi-"

Yugi captured Yami's lip again. "Or do you need me to prove it to you?" Before waiting for a response Yugi began trailing kisses down Yami's neck.

Yami gasped. "Yu-Yugi."

Yugi ceased his kisses. "If you want me to stop I will."

Yami nodded. "Actually I do want you to stop. You've been exhausted and you've only been sleeping for a few hours. You should get some more rest."

Yugi moved off of Yami and made himself comfortable on the bed. "I'll get more rest on one condition."

Yami looked over. "Oh what would that be?"

Yugi reached his hand out. "If you promise to lay down with me."

Yami moved over so he was lying next to Yugi. "You don't even have to ask." He pulled Yugi closer and kissed his forehead, "You don't even have to ask." He looked down to see Yugi already sound asleep. But this time there was a smile on his face. "Sweet dreams Yugi." He was glad his boyfriend would be able to have some peace of mind at least for a short time. No one knew when or where their little 'friend' was going to strike next. But they all knew who the next target was.

"Are you going to tell me what is the matter with you or not?"

Joey glanced up at his boyriend's little brother with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"You told my brother you wanted to clear your head." Mokuba said as he took a seat on the stone ledge outside the motel building.

"Is it a crime to want to clear one's head?" Joey asked.

"When it's you I'm wondering." Mokuba responded. "Now come on whats the matter."

Joey sighed deeply. He knew it was only a matter of time before Mokuba confronted him. He really wasn't the type ofperson to clear his head but he had been doing a lot of thinking. Looking at his boyfriend's younger brother he spoke up, "You have to promise not to tell your brother about this but I'm thinking of breaking up with him."

Akkadia: Cliffy again I know. I had to stop there cause chapter 20 is where things are going to take a big turn.

Yami; Yeah the wrong way down a one way street.

Akkadia: Just be glad I plan to update sooner than I did this chapter.

Kanna: 3 reviews = chapter 20!


	20. Too Far Yet So Close

Akkadia: Hey everyone!

Kanna: Hikari, please tell me you have a good excuse for taking so long with this update.

Akkadia: Of course I do; work.

Yami: YOu always use that one.

Yugi: Well it is a good one at least.

Akkadia: I don't even see why you two are complaining. I didn't even put you in this chapter.

YamixYugi: Huh? (blink blink)

Kanna: Of course she has to focus a little bit on Joey and Seto.

Mokuba: (red faced) I'd say it was more than a little bit.

Akkadia: Heh well I do't won them never have and once again never will.

Yami: It's true prayers can be answered.

Yugi: on with the fic.

A/N: Okay they way it's going this story will be done before chapter 25 I believe. I know you guys aren't going to like the ending but I hope what happens before will be satisfactory. I wrote this chapter in a span of an hour and a half so if it sucks blame it on the ideas spinning in my head bouncing off each other.

Chapter 20 Too Far yet so Close.

Mokuba sighed deeply. "Joey you do realize if you break up with my brother it will be the biggest mistake of your life?" He headed into the hotel not wanting to see what was going to happen.

Joey looked away. "No Mokuba I'm making the right decision on this. If I'm no longer with Seto he can't be hurt by that bastard." He said not notcing Mokuba was no longer there but another person was

"You know I didn't think you were this stupid but I guess everyone is proven wrong at least once in their life." Seto said as he approached Joey from behind.

Joey grew tense before slowly turning around. "Seto?" He was taken by surprise when the blue-eyed brunette punched him hard.

"You are such an idiot!" Seto said as he grabbed Joey by his collar and physically dragged him back into the hotel ignoring the stares from the other guests. He pushed Joey into the elevator and pushed the number 13 button. There was no talk between the two occupants of the elevator and when the doors finally opened Joey attempted to run but was stopped when he felt Seto's hand on his arm.

"Seto?" Joey looked down at his arm then back up at his boyfriend.

Seto said nothing as he dragged the blonde down the hall stopping briefly to pull out his key card before shoving Joey into the room. Once they were both inside Seto turned to look at Joey. "Do you love me Joey?"

To say Joey was startled by the question was an understatement. He was downright shocked by it. "What kind of question is that?"

Seto folded his arms in front of his chest. "A question that will require an answer and my next move will be the result of the answer."

"How many times have I told you how I feel about you? Isnt' it enough that I am willing to let you go to keep you safe?" Joey protested.

"I'd rather be happy and with you in my arms then safe Joey." Seto said as he movied closer to the blonde. "And I will do what it takes to prove it to you."

Before Joey could respond he was pushed back against the bed his lips captured in a kiss that started out as passionate right away. At first Joey struggled under the taller man but found no matter how much he resisted he couldn't win.

Seto broke the kiss and looked into Joey's eyes; water to the sun. "Joey, please."

That's all Joey needed to hear as he pulled Seto back down into another kiss rivaling the passion of the previous one. "I'm ready." He whispered in a soft voice. "I want you Seto."

Seto didn't hesitate as he trailed his kisses down the blonde's collarbone earning a moan. He knew only a few of Joey's weak spots and was anxious to find more and see what reaction he would get from them.

Joey bit his lip to keep from crying out. He wanted this more than he could even describe. "Seto ah."

By this time Seto had removed the blonde's jeans and boxers. "You're beautiful Joey." He whispered. It was the first time he had seen his lover in all his glory. The two had given each other release through their hands but had never exposed the other. No they had wanted to save that for this very moment.

The blush on Joey's face was so evident he didn't' even bother trying to hide it. "What are you talking about Seto? I'm not much to look at."

Seto chuckled. "Well you know that old saying 'beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder."

Joey smiled, "Why don't we change that from beholder to behold-him?" He maneuvered himself and the brunette so he was straddling his boyfriend.

Seto did nothing but lay back and allow his 'puppy' to take control. He wanted to see what the blonde could do given the chance. Minutes later he was starting to wonder if he would be glad of this thoughts or regretting htem. "Joey, ah damn."

Joey's smile had formed into a smirk. He had always been able to get Seto off first whenever they needed it and this time was almost no different. The two of them were now officially ready to take their relationship ot the next level so he was determained they both enjoyed it equally. Removing Seto's jeans and boxers Joey was taken aback. "If you consider me beautiful; blue eyes, the only way to describe you would be breathtaking."

"You know it's not polite to talk about yourself, Wheeler." Seto teased only to be answered by his member being engulfed in heat. "Joey ah Joey don't!"

"Let me." Joey whispered quietly. "Please let me. I hurt you before. I need to make up for it."

"You had your reasons Joey." Seto protested. "If you keep up like this I'm gonna." He couldn't hold back as he relased everything.

Joey lapped it up like a puppy and smiled. "Hmm, you taste good." He looked down at his own throbbing member.

Seto was out of breath. "But Joey I thought-"

"I know you Seto, one time isn't going to be enough." Joey said as he captured the brunette's lips allowing him to slightly taste himself. "I know I can make you-" he said cutting himself off as he managed to make his lover hard once again. "I'm satisfied."

"Well I'm not." Seto said as he reached over to grab the bottle of lube he had placed in the bedside table drawer the night before. "I know we said we were going to wait for the right time but I can't think of any time better than this. I want to prove to you how much I love you and if going all the way with you in a freaking hotel room is the only way to do it, then by Kami-sama I'm going to do it."

Joey positioned himself pulling his legs up to his chest exposing his entire lower half. "I don't care where we are Seto. If I'm with you anyplace would have been considered paradise." He meant it too.

Seto coated his fingers with the lube and slowly pushed into the blonde's entrance. "It's going to hurt at first. I'm sorry."

Hurt was an understatment. Joey bit his lip to keep from crying out but tears did manage to well up in his honey-shaded eyes. "Seto." He whimpered.

Seto leaned down and kissed the tears, "I'm sorry my puppy." He whispered as e continued to prepare his lover adding another finger. "I promise I'll make it feel good soon."

Puppy. At first Joey considered it to be an insult. But it had become the pet name of the blonde instead. Joey had known Seto's feeling towards him had changed the day he had cornered the blonde with a threat and had gotten so close to him he had nearly drowned in the blue depthbs of the brunette's eyes. Before he had moved away he had whispered that single word in the blonde's ears 'puppy'.

"Okay I'm ready." He said unsure if he really was or not. But he felt that Seto need to feel whole and the only way would be to be inside his lover.

Seto only nodded as he positioned himself at Joey's entrance. "I'm going to go slow." He whispered.

Joey only nodded as he felt the intrusion. His inner muscles began to act on their own and tried to push Seto back out.

Seto kept going stopping a few times to allow his lover to adjust to the intrustion. Once he was all the way in he stayed still for several moments. "Joey, you feel amazing." A pure inferno. So hot it made the feeling of Joey's mouth on him feel lukewarm at best.

Joey had been in pain with every push he had received but that pain was being overpowered with waves of pleasure. He pulled Seto closer to him and kissed him hard. "Seto please move." He said almost pathetically.

Seto did as asked and began thrusting in and out of the blonde. After so many times he earned a scream from the man underneath him and worry overpowered his lust. "Joey? Are you okay?"

Joey couldn't answer considering he had just been pushed into a world that didn't make sense but was clear as crystal at the same time. "Seto, please do that again, please."

Seto caught on almost immediately and continued his movements earning the same cry from the blonde. "It's there isn't it? Your prostate?"

Joey only nodded as he reached down and began stroking his own member seening as it had been throbbing for attention for quite some time now.

Seto suppored himself on one wrist and took over Joey's stroking in time with the thrusts. "Let me do it love." He said as he continued his actions.

Joey didn't argue as he felt his body begin to tremble. "Ah Seto I can't hold back much longer."

Seto leaned down and captured Joey's lips in the most passionate kiss he could muster before pulling away and whispering into the blonde's ear, "Then let go."

Before Joey could protest he felt his body rise up from the bed as he came hard and fast.

Joey's movements caused Seto to be buried even deeper into his lover and he came within the blonde unable to hold himself back.

The two collapsed in a pile of white subtance sweat and kisses. "That was-" Joey gasped unable to form any words after what had just occurred.

Seto rolled off the blonde and smiled. "Is that enough proof for you?"

Joey returned the smile. "It will have to do." He teased. He was about to kiss his boyfriend but was stopped when he heard something being pushed under the door. Looking over he noticed a white envelope.

Seto moved off the bed and walked over to retrieve the envelope. "How much you want to bet it's from him?" he asked as he tore open the flap and removed the contents. As he read the note his eyes widened then narrowed within a matter of seconds. "Joey? Tell me something. Was the thought of y ou breaking up your own doing or were you put up to it?"

Joey looked at Seto confused as he reached for the note to read himself. A he scanned the words his reactions were different. "Seto I'm sorry."

Seto's calm blue eyes turned icy as he now glared at the blonde. "Don't apologize, just tell me the truth."

Joey looked down unable to return the gaze. "If I do, I can't gurantee you won't regret what we just did."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this Joey but I'm already starting to."

Yami: Is this what you meant when you said things were going to take a big turn?

Yugi: Are you planning to split Joey and Seto up?

Akkadia: Maybe. If I tell you it will ruin the next chapter and I'll have to come up with something else thus resulting me in taking longer to update.

YamixYugi: okay okay we'll wait to find out.

Mokuba: 3 reviews= chapter 21.


	21. Final author note please read

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry to say that I have lost all motivation to continue let alone finish this fic. I will however let everyone know that it was going to be a happy ending. Joey and Seto solve their differences. Yugi's motels are finished in Domino and Fred takes over the company as vice president and everyone lives happily ever after. That was how I planned on ending it. After so much time at work and my level of stress. I don't think I can finish it. I apologize to all my loyal readers for sticking with me this long.


End file.
